Draco and Harrys' Escort Service (Traducción)
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Resumen:RESUMEN: Traducción Autorizada por Cheryl Dyson. Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Lore

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco miraba pensativo por la ventana, aunque poco podía ver gracias a la colección de gotas que cubrían el vidrio y fluían como interminables riachuelos que se acumulaban en el alféizar.<p>

_"Buena vista tiene Potter desde aquí"_, pensó irónico, contemplando la monótona serie de grises, la lluvia lavando azoteas, extendiéndose en una vista sosa hasta desaparecer en una nube borrosa que cubría por el momento completamente Londres. El Número doce de Grimmauld Place, ya era lo suficiente melancólico aún con la buena redecoración que había hecho Potter Potter. La lluvia martilleaba en las ventanas y las repentinas ráfagas de viento, tapaban aún más la escasa vista.

Draco suspiró y recargó su frente contra el vidrio. Su aliento empañaba irregularmente el vidrio. Tras él, Potter pasó una página con un leve crujido. Draco frunció el ceño ante el sonido. Harry y su búsqueda de nunca-acabar. El rubio pocas veces tenía la paciencia necesaria para sentarse frente a incontables libros y pergaminos por largo tiempo. Prefería, con mucho, estar afuera, combatiendo terroríficos peligros. Dentro de casa, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, especialmente cuando languidecía en la habitación de Harry Potter, mientras éste se sentaba tras un escritorio.

Sintió los ojos de Potter sobre él, como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, Pero Harry no hizo ningún comentario. Draco sonrió con arrepentimiento, sabiendo que Potter no se atrevería a preguntar. Teniendo en cuenta el usual humor de Malfoy, inmediatamente entrarían en una discusión, y Harry sabía cómo terminaban esas discusiones con el Slytherin.

La garganta del rubio se secó ante el pensamiento, aunque se abstuvo de lanzarle una mirada a la cama, frunció el ceño un poco incómodo. Nunca debió aceptar el trabajo de escoltar a Harry hasta Hogwarts tres meses atrás. El empeño de Potter en realizar un viaje con el fin de destruir el último vestigio de Voldemort había desencadenado una serie de eventos desafortunados, que culminaron con ellos teniendo un romance. La mente de Malfoy retrocedió hasta aquella fatídica noche en el bosque cuando se vio forzado a salvar la vida de Harry con un beso. El hada se lo había advertido: _"Todos los regalos tienen un precio. Me pregunto si tendrás las fuerzas de pagar el tuyo"_. Draco no entendió sus palabras en ese momento, pero ahora eran claras como el cristal. El precio fue el nefasto afecto que lo obligaba a estar con Potter desde ese momento.

Suspiró, deseando regresar a esa noche y deshacer todo. Potter podría pudrirse con el hada y Draco tendría su vida de vuelta, una vida sin los malditos ojos verdes de Harry cazándolo a cada paso. Una vida sin la piel satinada de Potter y sus perfectos y besables labios…

Draco se maldijo cuando su cuerpo respondió al conocido rumbo de sus pensamientos. Se alejó de la ventana y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Voy a salir —espetó. El sintió la sorpresa de Potter.

—¿Con este tiempo? Odias Londres.

—Necesito un trago —respondió Malfoy, Harry no se atrevió a decir que había alcohol en el salón y la cocina.

—Draco…

Su mano se congeló en el pomo. Harry nunca lo llamaba así, excepto... en la agonía de la pasión sin sentido. Draco cerró los ojos.

—No te vayas —rogó Harry y el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco lento.

Maldijo y dio la vuelta al pomo salvajemente. La puerta rebotó contra la pared por la fuerza al abrirse y Draco salió, tratando de huir de sus demonios.

Sus demonios lo capturaron antes de llegar a las escaleras, en forma de los cinco dedos de Harry en sus hombros. El elegido dio la vuelta a Draco encarándolo.

- Malfoy. – Demandó Harry – Háblame.

Draco lo examinó con los ojos entrecerrados, Potter no era tan especial. Sus anteojos se deslizaban por su nariz de nuevo y su cabello era un espantoso desastre que el chico tiraba para todas partes, en un inconsciente hábito que Malfoy deseaba hasta el infierno no encontrar adorable. Dios, sabía que si tenía que hacer todo de nuevo, haría lo mismo, salvar la vida de Harry y todo lo que eso conllevaba, solo por estar aquí. Retrocedió para recostarse contra la pared, presumiblemente para aparentar un dejo de aburrimiento, pero lo que quería realmente era escapar del toque de Harry.

—Mira, sé que es duro para ti estar atrapado aquí, pero nadie viaja con este clima. Regresaremos al trabajo en un par de días. Mientras tanto, ¿podrías dejar de actuar como una bestia enjaulada e intentar ayudarme a encontrar algo de información útil?

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada. El proyecto favorito de Potter era intentar arreglar lo que sea que Voldemort haya hecho para que viajar por aparición fuese imposiblemente peligroso.

—Si sabes que al arreglar lo de la aparición, nos quedaremos sin trabajo – Informó el rubio, pero Potter soltó la carcajada.

—Tú nunca estarás sin trabajo. Disfrutas demasiado combatiendo la magia oscura, y de eso hay suficiente allá afuera para mantenerte ocupado por un tiempo. Además, es lo correcto, lo que hay que hacer.

_"Tú nunca estarás sin trabajo. Tú, no nosotros"._ Esas palabras penetraron más hondo en la mente de Malfoy de lo que admitiría. Como si Potter ya lo hubiese liberado... o soltado. Además de eso, Potter y su _"Es lo correcto, lo que hay que hacer"_ le había causado a Draco un enorme fastidio. En ese momento, Malfoy sintió que ese _"Es lo correcto, lo que hay que hacer" _servía para arrastrar a Harry de vuelta al dormitorio... Potter debía saber algo al seguir a Draco hasta allí.

El rubio se rindió al deseo, dando un paso adelante y posando una mano tras la cabeza de Potter mientras plantaba un beso salvaje en los labios del moreno. Draco quería lastimarlo, castigarlo por forzarlo a sentir esta constante e incontenible necesidad que parecía nunca ser saciada. Su ira creció al sentir a Harry rígido.

Siempre era lo mismo, Draco era el agresor que tumbaba las paredes de resistencia de Harry y acababa con su irritante sentido de la moralidad hasta debilitarlo bajo el peso del puro deseo y necesidades básicas animales.

De todas formas Draco sintió el triunfo y se alivió, cuando Harry se relajó con un suspiro derrotado. Tenía miedo de que algún día Harry no cediera, ese sería el final de todo. La mano derecha de Potter se deslizó por el cabello de Draco y con la izquierda le sacó la camisa del cinturón antes de desplazarla para poder recorrer las costillas de Malfoy. El rubio se agachó y levantó a Potter sin romper el beso llevándolo hacia su habitación.

Malfoy le dejó caer bruscamente en la cama y se detuvo solo para arrancar su propia camisa de un tirón. Sus ojos desafiaron a Harry a levantarse, pero Potter tenía esa mirada semi-acristalada en sus ojos y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, todavía húmedos del beso de Malfoy. Él no iba a ninguna parte. Draco gimió ante la vista y se sentó en la cama, deteniéndose sólo para desgarrar violentamente la camisa de Harry antes de presionar su pecho contra el de Potter y tomar los labios de Harry otra vez. Sintió el suspiro de Potter y eso le produjo una punzada de diversión. Malfoy fue rudo con su camisa, había botones por todo el cuarto. La recolección aliviaría su enojo. Ya no tenía el deseo de herirlo.

Le quitó los anteojos y los colocó en la esquina de la cama. Descansó sus manos por un momento en el suave cabello de su amante mientras pasaba su lengua por el pliegue de su labio superior. ¡Dios! Era el paraíso.

Las manos de Potter acariciaron la espalda desnuda haciendo erizar al rubio. De repente, el moreno empezó a moverse hasta acunar entre sus muslos las caderas del rubio. Malfoy inspiró con fuerza al sentir a Harry caliente y duro contra él.

Sus ropas eran una desagradable barrera. La boca de Draco abandonó de mala gana la de Harry para viajar más abajo, siguiendo a sus manos que se deslizaron por el pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a los pantalones del ojiverde.

La lengua de Malfoy probó el ombligo de Potter provocando que éste se arqueara contra él mientras, con sus manos, tiraba casi dolorosamente del cabello de Draco. Malfoy rió por lo bajo, el ombligo de Harry era una zona muy sensitiva que Draco nunca dejaría de usar como ventaja.

Realizó un trabajo rápido en deslizar los pantalones del moreno. Sin pausa, arrastró la ropa interior de Harry y rápidamente enroscó una mano sobre su miembro palpitante. Harry gemía de deleite mientras Draco paseaba su lengua lentamente por toda la longitud de la aterciopelada vara, y tomaba la cabeza de la misma en su boca. Harry jadeó mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio, la punta de sus dedos prácticamente rebotaban en su sien.

Draco se movió rítmicamente, lamiendo, acariciando, deslizando labios y lengua arriba y abajo en creciente frenesí hasta llevar a Harry al éxtasis haciéndolo gemir con fuerza. Presintió la explosión de Potter y se detuvo, prolongando cruelmente la tortura a propósito. Funcionó.

—¡Oh Dios, Draco... por favor! – rogó Harry y Malfoy también gimió. Por mucho que disfrutara llevando a Harry a ese punto, siempre era un tormento agridulce. Cedió y envolvió la ardiente piel con su humedad, sin dejar de acariciarlo hasta que Harry gimió, una vez más, cuando lo golpeó el orgasmo.

Draco lo soltó y trazó con su lengua, muy despacio, el camino hasta abajo para volver a subir y descansar en el pecho del moreno de nuevo. Le gustaba ver sus, aún aturdidos ojos, que oscurecidos por la pasión eran del mismo color verde que el bosque, antes que la culpa regresara. Esta vez estaba decepcionado, los ojos de Harry seguían cerrados, dejando a Draco fuera. Intentó no sentirse apabullado.

Repentinamente los brazos de Potter lo rodearon, impidiendo que Draco se fuese de la habitación. Él siempre daba pero nunca recibía. No estaba dispuesto a pedir más de lo que Potter pudiera darle y se satisfacía en privado con el recuerdo de Harry al límite de su control. Posó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry un instante, suspirando. Potter intentó decir algo. Aclaró su garganta y lo intentó una vez más, pero Draco se lo impidió presionando aquellos labios con sus dedos.

—Shh…– dijo quedamente. La culpa rondaba a oleadas sobre él y Potter solo podía empeorarlo. No le podía pedir a Potter aquello que realmente necesitaba, pues tenía poco que ver con el sexo.

Se alejó finalmente al no encontrar los ojos de Potter. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, de reojo vio que Harry estaba sentado balanceando las piernas al borde de la cama. Su negro cabello descansaba en sus manos y su camisa sin botones colgaba de cualquier manera de su cuerpo. La garganta de Draco de repente se comprimió.

—Estaré abajo– dijo con voz ronca.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** : / / w w w . s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Lore

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry escuchó los pasos de Draco por las escaleras hasta que se volvieron inaudibles. Quiso meterse bajo las sábanas y dormir hasta que sus problemas desaparecieran, aproximadamente por cien años más o menos.<p>

Después de recolocar sus anteojos, salió de la cama y se dirigió hasta donde Draco había tirado sus jeans. Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y frunció el ceño por el breve escalofrío que lo golpeó. Dios, ¿qué iba mal con él? En cuanto se puso la ropa, reflexionó sobre el hecho de que lo que más le molestaba era que cada vez que Malfoy lo tocaba, se sentía notablemente menos culpable y arrepentido. De hecho, sería demasiado fácil dejar de lado toda resistencia y entregarse completamente a lo que fuera que Draco le pidiera.

Se sentó en la cama y desabotonó los puños de la camisa. Tenía que agregarla a la pila de las que necesitaban reparación. Sonrió arrepentido ante el amargo conocimiento de que principalmente usaba camisas con botones porque parecía que Draco disfrutaba destrozándolos. Tragó en seco ante el pensamiento y golpeó con un manotazo la cama.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan obsesionado con el bastardo? ¿Cómo había permitido que todo se complicara? Había parecido tan simple al principio, casi natural. Él lo había hecho parecer así.

Harry se quitó la camisa y caminó hacia el guardarropa para buscar otra... y recordó. Habían estado casi mareados cuando dejaron la cámara del último horrocrux. Harry había estado eufórico ante el regreso de su magia y el éxito de curar a Malfoy. Draco simplemente estaba agradecido de estar con vida.

Apenas dejaron el lugar atrás antes de tirarse sobre el otro en un frenesí de pasión, una capa tirada sobre una parcela de tréboles donde Draco había introducido a Harry en el nunca antes soñado reino de sensaciones.

— Carne es carne, Potter – Le dijo – Necesidad es necesidad.

Pero el remordimiento de Harry fue tangible una vez terminaron. Lo que no fue capaz de explicar, y aun no podía, era que su arrepentimiento provino del hecho de que sus emociones estaban tan confusas tejidas por la red compleja que era Draco Malfoy. Harry odiaba desearlo, necesitarlo, hasta el punto del dolor físico. La necesidad podía ser necesidad, pero, ¿por qué infiernos no lo podía sentir por alguien además de Malfoy? ¿Y por qué requería más que la relación casual que le ofrecía Draco: compañerismo sarcástico y el sexo más caliente que Harry alguna vez haya imaginado? Harry quería más, pero sabía que Draco solo pensaba en él cómo diversión. También molestaba a Harry que Draco nunca le permitiera corresponderle. Él procuraba placer a Harry y luego huía como ciervo aterrado.

Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros mientras se colocaba una camisa verde pálido, rechinando los dientes por la inconsciente imagen de Draco enviando los botones volando por toda la habitación.

— Joder – murmuró.

Harry sabía que debía regresar a sus libros y pergaminos, pero el cuarto parecía vacío sin Malfoy en él. Jaló su cabello con frustración. No podía leer cuando Draco estaba en el cuarto porque era demasiada distracción. Harry descubrió que sus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez cuando el otro paseaba por la habitación como león enjaulado, o cuando se quedaba en la ventana enmarcada por la lluvia. Ahora no podía leer cuando Draco no estaba porque lo extrañaba.

El moreno se maldijo de nuevo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Por muy tortuoso que fuera estar con Malfoy, era peor estar lejos de él.

** OOOO000OOOO000OOOO**

Draco en serio necesitaba un trago. Entró a la salita, todo con madera ligera y pálidas telas, y tomó una jarra de brandy del aparador. Apretó el vaso y buscó por el salón de la habitación un lugar donde pudiera estar más confortable. Era relativamente un cuarto pequeño, flanqueado por volúmenes de cuero. Potter generalmente dejaba en paz la madera de caoba y el tapizado era color borgoña y verde bosque. Silencioso y oscuro, como el humor de Draco.

Prendió fuego con un ligero movimiento de varita después de rellenar su vaso casi hasta el borde. Se sentó en el sofá observando las chispeantes llamas, se preguntó por qué se quedaba con Potter. Debería irse. Tenía su propio piso al otro lado de Londres. En un vecindario mágico, no como este lugar rodeado de Muggles.

Incluso cuando tuvo la idea, sabía que no se podría ir. Al menos, hasta que Lupin y Tonks regresaran. Ellos vivían con Harry, pero se habían marchado a su retrasada luna de miel por poco tiempo, luego de enterarse que Potter había recuperado sus poderes. Habían estado un poco shockeados de encontrar a Draco acompañándolo, pero Lupin pareció entender que luego de un par de semanas, Malfoy ya no era más enemigo de Harry.

Draco se burló de eso y tomó un largo trago de su vaso. Algunas veces, Draco sentía que destruía a Harry desde adentro. Rompiendo su moralidad de acero y excusándolo con típicos clichés, tratando de hacer creer a Potter que solo era diversión casual. Pudo haber empezado así, pero ya no era casual para Draco. Los ganchos de Potter lo habían cazado, no que él hubiera puesto la mano sobre esa arma. Mejor para Potter si seguía pensando que él era un bastardo hedonista a saber cuánto le importaba a Draco.

Apartó su vaso y recostó la cabeza mientras presionaba sus dedos contra sus doloridas sienes. Definitivamente necesitaba irse, pero la idea de que Harry estuviera solo en esta enorme casa vacía era algo que no le importaba contemplar. Aunque Harry se rehusaba a reconocerlo, Draco podía sentir la abierta soledad en Potter. Aquella que amenazaba continuamente con arrastrar a Draco con él y ahogarse en la inmensidad de las necesidades del moreno. Demonios, para ser perfectamente honesto, Draco no quería estar solo tampoco. Y, a la mierda todo, la idea de no estar cerca de Potter era parecido a estar apuñalando su corazón.

Sintió a Harry antes de escucharlo. Potter tenía el irritante hábito de usar plantillas acolchadas. Aunque, Draco tenía que admitir, que hacían más fácil la remoción de los pantalones del moreno... El ojiverde se detuvo detrás de él y sus dedos reemplazaron los de Draco para seguir con el masaje. Malfoy jadeó y se rindió al pequeño placer.

Harry no habló, como siempre, sus manos estrujaron gentil pero firmemente las sienes de Draco y la parte de arriba de su cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia la nuca. Sus pulgares masajeaban los nudos tensionados en la base del cráneo del rubio y luego bajaban para comprimir y relajar los hombros. Sus manos eran cálidas y fuertes languideciendo con el calor robado de Malfoy, mezclándolo placenteramente con el alcohol. Merlín, se estaba excitando de nuevo. Sin duda necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Se levantó agarrando las manos de Harry.

– Suficiente, Potter. – dijo con fuerza. – Ve a leer un libro o algo – terminó apretando gentilmente las manos para suavizar las palabras. Harry dudó. Draco hizo un mohín. Paraíso prohibido, Potter quería hablar. La última cosa que Malfoy deseaba era analizar su jodida relación. Draco pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo eso por su cuenta. Él dijo – De hecho, tráeme uno. Trataré de ayudarte con tu maldita búsqueda.

Harry suspiró, pero caminó obediente hacia el escritorio cercano donde tenía varios volúmenes pesados. Le tendió uno a Draco y se sentó en la otra esquina del sofá posando una pierna sobre el almohadón. Su mirada era superior.

– ¿Recuerdas como leer? – preguntó Harry.

Draco se mofó, pero secretamente estaba agradecido de la pulla y el intento de volver a la normalidad. O lo más cercano a lo normal que pudieran obtener.

Harry se quedó dormido en el sofá. Draco lo miró divertido al ver su cabeza tirada hacia atrás contra la dura madera que decoraba el sillón. Malfoy terminó su bebida, la tercera, por si alguien contaba, y apartó de nuevo el vaso. Potter se iba a despertar con un molesto dolor en el cuello si seguía así. Draco suspiró, debería llevarlo arriba, pero había mucho entre ellos. Y Draco no estaba seguro de poder refrenarse de desvestir a Harry y arruinar su vida una vez lograra llegar.

Suspiró de nuevo y se levantó. Tomó los anteojos de Potter y retiró el pesado libro de su regazo antes de ir por un cojín de una silla cercana. Levantó a Harry por los hombros y metió el cojín tras su cabeza, se rió por lo bajo al ver que Harry no se movía para nada. El elegido dormía como un maldito cadáver. A veces Draco se había visto forzado a golpear cacerolas para despertarlo. Se detuvo para medir su trabajo, y entonces agregó una manta.

Impulsivamente, se agachó y besó los labios de Harry. Pensó que Potter había soltado un ligero suspiro, pero eso solo era su deseoso pensamiento. Draco presionó una mano por el cabello encima de la frente del moreno para luego retirarla, comprendiendo que no había suficiente alcohol en el mundo para calmar a su bestia interior esta noche.

Aunque había suficiente para paralizarlo, por lo menos por un tiempo. Subió las escaleras lanzando la camisa para luego tomar su capa y salir a la tempestad.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** : / / w w w . f a n fiction s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry se despertó con el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Él estaba un poco sorprendido de despertarse en el sofá, pero se adaptó rápidamente y se puso de pie después de darle una rápida mirada al reloj. Era cerca de la medianoche. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó con un Accio a su varita que se encontraba en el piso de arriba. Chocó contra su mano y él avanzó silenciosamente por el pasillo. Después de un momento, se hizo evidente que el intruso no estaba moviéndose con cautela, sobre todo cuando se chocó con la mesa del vestíbulo y provocó que todas las piezas de cerámica se estrellaran contra el suelo de mármol.<p>

Harry se apresuró corriendo para encontrarse con Malfoy cuando se inclinó sobre los fragmentos que hacían ruidos susurrantes. El sonido era tan incongruente que Harry apenas parpadeó por un momento.

— ¿Malfoy?

El platinado levantó la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara. Él se levantó y Harry vio con asombro cómo se tambaleaba. Draco estaba empapado. Las puntas de su cabello literalmente goteaban de lo empapadas que estaban, al igual que su capa.

— Harry Potter — dijo Draco con una voz completamente diferente a la suya, aunque Harry no podía definir por qué. Malfoy dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió la mano para agarrar la camisa de Harry. Los ojos de Potter se abrieron ante la arremetida de alcohol que le asaltó. — Harry Potter... maldito seas...

— ¡Malfoy, estás ebrio! — Harry agarró los hombros de Draco, dudando de sus sentidos. Había sido engañado antes y un Malfoy nunca se emborracha.

— Siempre has sido malditamente bueno señalando lo obvio, Potter. ¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor! — Draco levantó una mano señalando hacia el cielo para darle énfasis a su arrebato. Si él no estaba borracho, lo estaba haciendo de manera muy convincente. Cuando bajó la mano, la colocó firmemente alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo atrajo aún más cerca. Harry sintió la humedad de la ropa de Malfoy penetrándolo.

— Potter. Me has arruinado, ¿sabes?— dijo Draco en un susurro conspirador. Harry comenzó a sentirse mareado por el olor a alcohol. Se preguntó a dónde se había ido Draco... y en qué momento. Malfoy continuó: — Te Cruciaria, pero la idea de verte retorciéndote en el suelo... — Draco gimió y enterró su rostro en el cabello de Harry. Sus labios se presionaron en el cuello de Potter justo debajo de su oreja derecha.

Harry tragó con fuerza por la oleada familiar de deseo. Estaba empezando a creer que Draco estaba definitivamente borracho. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros empapados de Malfoy.

— Vamos, vayamos arriba antes de que vomites por todo el suelo.

— Los Malfoy no vomitan — murmuró Draco. Él parecía tener otros planes a parte de ir de arriba. Él acarició el cuello de Harry y se presionó completamente contra Potter, quien hizo una mueca cuando la fría humedad impregnó su ropa.

— Sí, también pensaba que los Malfoy no se emborrachaban, pero parece que has pasado por alto esta regla, por una vez. Vamos a salir de estas cosas mojadas, para empezar. — Harry estiró su mano libre para desabrochar la hebilla en la túnica de Draco.

— Dios, sí, vamos — Malfoy gimió y suspiró cuando la túnica empapada cayó al suelo con un golpe húmedo. — Tú también.

Harry trató de detenerlo… pero fue demasiado tarde. La Mano de Malfoy agarró la parte delantera de la camisa del moreno y tiró bruscamente de ella. Los botones saltaron y golpearon la pared y el piso con un sonido amortiguado. Las frías manos de Draco se deslizaron por el pecho desnudo del moreno y por sus costillas.

Draco atrapó los labios de Harry en un beso, pero Potter estaba más preocupado pensando cómo iba a conseguir subir a Malfoy por las escaleras. Suponía que podía levitarlo, pero en el estado actual en que se encontraba Malfoy, el movimiento podría provocarle náuseas. Harry rompió el beso.

— Basta. Tenemos que ir al segundo piso.

— Al segundo piso — repitió Draco y mordisqueó la garganta de Harry. Las manos de Draco, ya calientes, se deslizaban sobre la piel del moreno. Éste trató de ignorar la sensación de hormigueo que lo recorría. Malfoy pasó la lengua por la clavícula Harry. — Sabes muy bien — murmuró.

Harry apisonado por el repentino y feroz deseo de Draco, lo apartó lejos de su piel.

— Ayúdame a llegar arriba — le exigió Harry. Los ojos plateados de Malfoy resplandecieron cuando una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios. — Si estás mintiendo acerca de esto, entonces ayúdame o te voy a matar.

Se las arregló para llevar a Draco hasta el final de la escalera, algo muy difícil debido a que Malfoy no renunció a su agarre sobre Harry. Lograron subir doce escalones antes de que Malfoy tropezara, llevando a ambos al suelo duro. La cadera de Harry se golpeó contra un escalón y siseó de dolor.

Draco, quien había aterrizado encima de él, fue instantáneamente amable.

— ¿Quieres que te bese mejor? — susurró y comenzó a bajar abriendo un camino de húmedos besos por el abdomen de Harry. El moreno se echó a reír cuando inesperadamente le hizo cosquillas.

— ¡No! — dijo bruscamente. Agarró a Draco por el cabello y lo apartó. Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó.

— ¿Quieres jugar duro, eh, Harry? — murmuró el rubio y apretó los labios contra los de Harry. El beso estaba lastimándolo, era casi doloroso, pero Harry nunca había tenido ninguna resistencia a los besos de Draco y esta vez no fue la excepción. Antes de que se convirtiera en un impotente títere de Malfoy, Harry utilizó toda su fuerza y empujó a Draco lejos con firmeza.

— No aquí, vamos a la cama — le dijo. Como había esperado, las palabras llamaron la atención de Draco. — La cama estará agradable y suave — añadió.

Malfoy asintió y Harry suspiró aliviado cuando él realizó el resto del camino. Harry lo dirigió a su propia habitación, Malfoy tenía la suya al final del pasillo, pero no estaba seguro de que llegarían tan lejos. Draco lo soltó y dejó que Harry sacara la camisa mojada sobre su cabeza. Harry se armó de valor y desabrochó los pantalones negros de Malfoy, tratando de ignorar las manos que se enredaban en su pelo. Draco lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. La luz de la única vela que Harry había encendido iluminaba la pálida piel de Malfoy.

Harry, ya excitado del encuentro en la escalera, sintió que se ponía duro como una piedra debido a la lujuria. Sus manos temblaban mientras desabrochaba torpemente el último de los botones antes de deslizar cuidadosamente los pantalones húmedos de Draco sobre sus caderas y muslos.

Malfoy se tambaleó y casi se cayó mientras salía de la ropa, pero sus manos sobre la cabeza de Harry lo estabilizaron. Cuando Harry se puso de pie, Draco trató de besarlo, pero él evitó sus labios incendiarios y lo condujo cerca de la cama antes de sacar las mantas de la misma.

— A la cama — le ordenó. Draco se desplomó en la cama obedientemente, pero arrastró a Harry con él.

— Draco, no recordarás nada de esto mañana.

Trató de levantarse, pero las manos de Malfoy se tensaron sobre sus hombros.

— Quédate conmigo, Harry — dijo Draco en voz baja. Harry gimió. Él tenía toda la intención de ir a dormir a la habitación de Malfoy. Ellos nunca habían dormido juntos, probablemente por temor a la intimidad del contacto no sexual. — Por favor.

Esas palabras fueron la perdición de Harry. Draco nunca suplicaba. Él suspiró y se dejó caer al lado de Malfoy y jaló las mantas sobre ellos. Draco se relajó de inmediato y Harry se pudo dar cuenta que por suerte se estaba quedando dormido. Se movió ligeramente y el brazo de Draco apretó alrededor de él de manera refleja.

— No me dejes — murmuró Draco y Harry puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Malfoy y se apretó contra su costado.

— Nunca te dejaré — le susurró, sabiendo que era verdad. Incluso si Malfoy le dejaba, una parte de Harry estaría con él para siempre.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Draco abrió un poco sus ojos y de inmediato lamentó la acción. El dolor atravesó su cerebro con cada partícula de luz. Rápidamente los cerró otra vez, pero el dolor no disminuyó.

Trató de levantar la mano para quitar los puñales que alguien había enterrado en su cerebro, pero encontró su brazo atrapado. Draco se quedó inmóvil, tratando de buscar en su mente a través de la niebla dolorosa algún tipo de recuerdo. ¿Qué demonios?

Sintió contra su pecho el aliento suave de la cabeza que yacía sobre su hombro. Un brazo se encontraba sobre su abdomen.

Draco recordó que había salido intempestivamente a la tormenta. Recordó las tres bellezas que lo acosaban con bebidas y después con besos. Se acordó de que trató de alejar a Potter de su mente... ¿Había dormido con una de esas chicas?

No... Él recordó vagamente la decepción que sintió porque los labios de las chicas eran demasiado suaves... sus ojos no eran lo suficientemente expresivos... o lo suficientemente verdes... Él había salido tambaleándose en la noche.

La cabeza se movió un poco y Draco captó el reconfortante olor del cabello de Harry. Él se sintió aliviado y alarmado a la vez. ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? Él unos segundos después recordó a Potter en las escaleras, amenazándolo y adulándolo, y Draco queriendo nada más que envolverse sobre Harry.

_"Nunca te dejaré"_

¿Había soñado con eso? Debe de haber sido así, pero, ¿por qué estaba Potter allí, ahora?

Se mantuvo todavía durante mucho tiempo, escuchando la respiración rítmica de Harry y viendo la habitación iluminarse alrededor de ellos.

Draco supo el momento exacto en que Harry se despertó. No hubo ningún cambio obvio, sólo una leve alteración de la respiración y un mínimo movimiento de su cabeza que envió un suave cosquilleo en la clavícula Draco debido al cabello. Poco después, el cuerpo de Potter se tensó como un conejo atrapado. Draco apretó la mandíbula, pero se reprendió. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso de buenos días? Pensó que era mejor no insistir en la idea.

La cabeza de Potter se levantó provocando un escalofrío sobre la piel de Draco por la sensación del cabello deslizándose. Malfoy mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras Harry se levantaba un poco para mirar la cara de Draco. Malfoy pensaba fingir su sueño, pero la mano de Harry de repente se deslizó por las costillas del rubio en una caricia delicada que terminó en el pecho de Malfoy, dejando un camino de estremecimientos en su piel a su paso.

— Estás despierto — dijo Potter.

— No, creo que estoy muerto — admitió Draco. — ¿Has colocado dentro de mi cabeza los rieles de un tren mientras yo dormía? Porque los siento en algún lugar detrás de mis ojos.

— Lo has hecho tú mismo. Antes de dormir.

— Maldita sea.

— Bienvenido a las consecuencias de beber en exceso.

— ¿Hay una cura?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca he estado borracho — respondió Harry, con un poco de satisfacción.

Malfoy bufó, una acción que movió ligeramente a Harry sobre su pecho.

— Por supuesto que no. Qué tonto soy. El niño que se abstuvo.

— No seas ridículo — dijo Harry bruscamente. — He tomado un montón de alcohol. Pero no ha sido suficiente como para ponerme en ese punto... ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

— Yo no estaba borracho — mintió Malfoy.

— ¡Bueno, pues estabas teniendo un maldita buena actuación anoche, entonces!

— ¿Realmente necesitas gritar?

— Ni siquiera estoy hablando en voz alta.

— Tu voz se siente como un garrote.

— Supongo que puedo buscar un hechizo o poción que pueda ayudarte — ofreció Harry.

— ¿No preferirías verme sufrir?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

— No. No es tan divertido como esperaba — Draco enfrentó la mirada de Potter, para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes sin engaños en él. Gimió y apretó los ojos con fuerza otra vez.

Un sonido de aleteo le llevó a abrir una grieta en ellos de nuevo. La lechuza blanca de Harry se posó en el borde de la cama, acompañada de un búho más pequeño de color más oscuro. La visita motivó a Harry a salir de la cama. Malfoy mantuvo los ojos abiertos para disfrutar de la visión casi desnuda de Potter mientras desprendía el mensaje de la pata del búho oscuro.

Harry lo desenrolló y luego sonrió felizmente a Draco.

— ¡Tenemos un trabajo! Y mira, el clima se ha despejado.

— Asumí eso a partir de los fragmentos de luz que me están torturando.

Con Harry ausente, Draco no encontró ninguna razón para seguir en la cama revolcándose por el auto-inducido dolor. Él movió sus pies hacia el borde del colchón y se sentó. El dolor de cabeza se quintuplicó con el movimiento. Se inclinó y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

— ¿Cuál es el trabajo?— murmuró para apartar el mareo que sentía.

— Es de Luna Lovegood. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Vamos a acompañarla a ella y a un maestro de Hogwarts. Tarea fácil, ¿eh?

Draco recordó vagamente a Lovegood.

— ¿Qué maestro?

— No lo dice, pero ellos quieren salir hoy. Ya se retrasaron bastante por la tormenta.

— Genial. Tan pronto como obligue a detenerse a este Hipogrifo que está corriendo en mi cabeza, podemos salir.

* * *

><p>Disculpen el error al publicar el capitulo<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** w w w . s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Se reunieron con ellos en las afueras de Londres, en el mismo lugar donde Harry se había encontrado con Draco antes de su aventura, aunque ninguno de ellos mencionó el hecho.<p>

Harry se sorprendió por el cambio de Luna, pero estaba aún más sorprendido al ver quién era su acompañante.

— ¡Hola, Harry!— Luna lo saludó alegremente y se arrojó sobre él dándole un abrazo gigante. Estaba alta y ágil, su rubio cabello estaba tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y extrañamente manchado con franjas de color magenta. Harry lo reconoció como una costumbre Muggle, pero inexplicablemente parecía apropiado para ella.

La acompañante de Luna no era otra que Cho Chang.

La chica de Ravenclaw lo miró tranquilamente mientras Potter se la quedaba mirando boquiabierto. Ella había sido bonita en Hogwarts, pero ahora estaba impresionante. Ella había sido una cabeza más baja que Harry y todavía seguía siendo pequeña, pero su cuerpo se había desarrollado en lugares que invitaban a darle una segunda mirada.

— Hola, Harry — dijo ella.

— Hola, Cho — le contestó.

— Así que, ¿estás de amiguito con Malfoy estos días? — preguntó ella de manera áspera. Los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia Draco, quien estaba parado un poco más allá como la antítesis de la sombra. Harry se sonrojó, pensando que la expresión "amiguito" no empezaba ni a arañar la superficie de su volátil relación. Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a Malfoy de nuevo, deslizando sus ojos por esos pantalones demasiado apretados y la camisa blanca que se aferraba a cada curva y músculos...

Apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Cho y sonrió débilmente.

— Sí.

— ¿Qué asunto tienen en Hogwarts? — Preguntó Draco y logró sonar tanto grosero como condescendiente a la vez. Harry pudo ver como Cho se erizaba. Ella y Malfoy mantuvieron un duelo de miradas y Harry gimió para sus adentros, con la esperanza de que éste no fuera uno de esos viajes en los que Harry tendría que jugar el papel de pacificador todo el camino. Malfoy conjuró una pequeña libreta. — Lo necesitamos para nuestros registros.

— Estoy investigando a los fantasmas de Hogwarts para una historia que estoy escribiendo — dijo Luna alegremente. Ella corrió hacia Draco y miró por encima de su brazo para verle escribir. — Soy la subdirectora del Quisquilloso, ¿sabes?

— ¿Los fantasmas de Hogwarts? — Repitió Harry. — Eso suena como una historia de verdad.

Los ojos azules de Luna se estrecharon.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Harry se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, pero no mencionó que los cuentos que el Quisquilloso generalmente publicaba parecía que fueran… inventados, por decirlo de manera suave. Luna inhaló fuertemente.

— Y Cho estará dando lecciones de vuelo. Madame Hooch está tomándose un tiempo libre para cuidar a su madre que se encuentra enferma. Tienes una letra muy hermosa, por cierto.

— Gracias — dijo Draco sin comprometerse y desapareció la libreta y su pluma. Malfoy conjuró un par de gafas de sol, un accesorio muggle que Harry lamentó profundamente haberle enseñado a Draco. Se veía absolutamente devastador con tonos oscuros, tanto que el corazón de Harry casi se detenía cada vez que las llevaba. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Luna suspiró profundamente mientras miraba como Malfoy se las ponía y Harry sintió el impulso momentáneo de arrastrarla lejos de Draco.

— ¿Nos vamos, entonces?— Draco sugirió.

Los cuatro se montaron en sus escobas y partieron.

Malfoy tomó la iniciativa y Luna se apresuró a volar a su lado. Harry se encontró junto a Cho Chang. Su largo cabello negro se movía suavemente por la brisa.

— Te ves... bien — dijo el moreno después de un largo silencio.

— Así como tú — respondió ella. Él no estaba seguro de cómo responder, y se resignó al hecho de que siempre actuaría como un imbécil en torno a ella.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger? — preguntó por fin ella.

— ¿Hermione? Ella se casó con Ron Weasley. Viven en Ottery St. Catchpole.

Los conmocionados ojos oscuros de Cho se voltearon hacia él.

— ¿Ella se casó con Ron? Pero siempre pensé…

Harry se rió.

— Pensaste que Hermione y yo…

— Bueno, siempre estaban juntos.

— Los tres estábamos siempre juntos. En realidad, yo tenía la intención de casarme con Ginny Weasley, pero… — Se interrumpió, no dispuesto a recorrer ese camino de oscuridad de nuevo. Ginny había muerto para salvarlo, ese había sido el catalizador que lo había conducido a derrotar a Voldemort y a la pérdida de sus poderes. Poderes que Draco había ayudado a recuperar. Sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en Malfoy, cuya capa negra ondeaba en contraste con su pelo platinado. Luna se rió y extendió la mano para tocar el brazo de Draco. Harry sintió un destello de irritación que le sorprendió.

— ¿Ginny Weasley? — Cho le preguntó y Potter se arrastró fuera de sus pensamientos para regresar a la conversación con un suspiro. Harry solía pensar constantemente en Ginny, pero en estos días se había visto preocupado por unos ojos grises y un cabello rubio platinado. Se sentía como un traidor.

— Ella murió — dijo simplemente.

Cho se acercó y le tocó el brazo, un extraño espejo de Luna y Draco.

— Lo siento mucho. No había escuchado nada.

— Entonces — dijo él, cambiando de tema. — ¿Lecciones de vuelo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Jugué Quidditch para los Tornados de Tutshill después de Hogwarts, pero mis padres estaban constantemente preocupados de que resultara gravemente herida. Entonces, Flitwick me escribió y me dijo que estaban buscando un profesor sustituto, así que aquí estoy.

— ¿Y Luna?

— Me siento mal por la forma en que la traté en la escuela — admitió Cho. — Ella es... divertida. Algo que no aprecié mucho en aquel entonces. Ella realizó una historia realmente extraña acerca de algunas criaturas que infestaban las Bludgers. Completas tonterías, por supuesto, pero me mantuve en contacto con ella después de la entrevista.

Harry sintió un codazo leve de su constante compañero… la culpabilidad. Él no había mantenido el mínimo contacto con nadie después de la guerra. Ron y Hermione sabían que había recuperado su magia y trabajaba para un servicio de acompañantes, Hermione se había reído histéricamente acerca de eso, pero no había tenido el valor de hablarles de Draco Malfoy. Eso tendría que esperar hasta que viera a sus amigos en persona. Se ruborizó, sabiendo que ni siquiera el mencionar a Malfoy dificultaría que Hermione detectara los volúmenes de información tácita que Harry no tenía ninguna intención de revelarle a ellos.

Ese pensamiento errático conjuró imágenes mentales de las manos de Draco, de sus labios y…

— Ciertamente te pierdes en tus propios pensamientos — comentó Cho. Harry se sobresaltó ante su percepción y esperaba que su rostro no estuviera ridículamente rojo debido a su ensoñación.

— Pasé mucho tiempo solo — comentó. — Creo que se ha convertido en un hábito.

Malfoy se detuvo de repente y los otros siguieron su ejemplo. Harry saltó de su escoba y se unió a él. Miró a Draco de manera interrogante. Era temprano para encontrarse con cualquier peligro. El primer lugar problemático era por lo general un terreno cerca de Northampton que causaba que las escobas hicieran cosas inusuales como voltearse boca abajo o arrancar el vuelo intempestivamente hacia arriba.

— Algo ha cambiado — dijo Malfoy serio.

Harry miró hacia adelante al plácido campo. Todo parecía normal, pero había aprendido a confiar implícitamente en los instintos de Draco. Eran extraños, a veces.

Malfoy miró impasible al aire de la tarde durante tanto tiempo que parecía una estatua cincelada. Con gafas de sol. Las chicas cambiaban de posición con impaciencia. Harry dio un paso atrás para unirse a ellas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cho preguntó.

— No lo sé. Normalmente no hay peligro en esta área, pero algo es diferente. Tal vez fue arrojado por la tormenta — contestó Harry.

Malfoy finalmente se volvió.

— No puedo señalarlo con exactitud, pero creo saber dónde está.

— Tenemos que enfrentarlo, entonces — dijo Harry al instante, sintiendo un destello de emoción ante la idea. Él no se había enfrentado a nada horrible en mucho tiempo.

Sintió que Draco ponía sus ojos en blanco.

— Eres tan Gryffindor.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sugieres que lo evitemos, entonces?

— No, tienes razón. Tenemos que deshacernos de él — Malfoy sonrió. — Me gusta señalar tus defectos.

— Ser un Gryffindor no es un defecto.

— Si tú lo dices.

Harry tiró un poco de su cabello y le dio a Malfoy un empujón juguetón.

— Vamos a ir, maldita sea.

— Gryffindor idiota.

— Slytherin imbécil.


	5. Chapter 5

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/3448404/1/Dra...-Escort-Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza

**BETA: **Emmi Mad

**REVISIÓN FINAL: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Procedieron con cautela, volando bajo y lento. Malfoy tomó la delantera y las dos mujeres volaban juntas detrás de él. Harry cerraba la marcha. Todos ellos mantenían sus varitas fuera y Harry estaba contento al saber que si surgía algún problema ni Luna, ni Cho, se pondrían a gritar y se esconderían ante el peligro.<p>

El ataque se produjo sin previo aviso. En un segundo Draco estaba volando con cautela, y al siguiente se había ido. Harry parpadeó y maniobró su escoba pasando a Cho en un destello de movimiento.

— ¿Dónde se fue? — Harry gritó. Antes de que Cho pudiera responder, la tierra se alzó y golpeó a Harry en el cielo con tal fuerza que él sintió cómo sus huesos se fracturaban. Dio vueltas con una sensación de vértigo, pero se las arregló para mantener una mano sobre su escoba. Empezó a caer de nuevo hacia tierra y se forzó a estabilizarse a pesar del dolor.

Pasó la escoba por debajo de él en una maniobra de balanceo y examinó el terreno para buscar a Cho y Luna, pero antes de que pudiera identificarlas, ambas estaban volando a su lado.

— ¡Harry! — Cho gritó. — ¿Están todos bien?

— ¿Qué fue eso? — gritó, buscando frenéticamente tanto en la tierra como en el cielo para detectar cualquier signo de Draco.

— No lo sé… la tierra se alzó y te golpeó. Luna y yo volamos tras de ti.

_El suelo se alzó… ¿qué diablos podría ser? ¿Y dónde estaba Malfoy?_

— ¡Quédense aquí!

Regresó rápidamente al lugar en donde Draco había desaparecido y repentinamente inmensas rocas comenzaron a abalanzarse fuertemente contra él como si fuera una tormenta de meteoros. Eludió a la mayoría, pero una de ellas le rozó la cadera, en el mismo lugar en donde se había golpeado en la escalera la noche anterior y otra se estrelló contra su pecho, estuvo a punto de derribarlo antes de que lograra recuperarse y logró evadir otra que iba vertiginosamente hacia su cabeza.

Él comenzó a lanzar hechizos a la tierra, ¿cómo podría el suelo estar atacándolos? Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que debía usar. Nada parecía tener ningún efecto.

Mientras se acercaba, la tierra se alzó en una gran masa sólida con un crujido chirriante del choque entre las rocas.

De repente, algo hizo clic para Harry. _Un elemental de tierra. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Draco? Malfoy era el que sabía cómo luchar contra todas estas criaturas… ¡Oh Dios! Él estaba bajo tierra. Tenía que ser, o ya hubiera estado aquí. Harry supo de repente que el reloj estaba corriendo._

Se devanaba los sesos tratando de recordar todo lo que sabía acerca de los elementales. Por lo general, tenían que ser convocados, obviamente, una tarea que Voldemort o algún Mortífago había logrado. Probablemente éste había sido liberado por la muerte del invocador, por lo que desvanecerlo podría ser complicado.

Harry no tenía tiempo para finezas. Ejecutó una vuelta de barril y evitó por poco un trozo de roca lo suficientemente grande como para pulverizarlo. Harry, sintiendo los inicios del pánico, se lanzó directamente hacia la criatura.

Dirigió una ráfaga concentrada de fuerza que derribó al elemental, pero Harry sabía que no tardaría mucho en reformarse. Tenía que sacarlo de su elemento. Un movimiento llamó su atención y se dio cuenta de que Cho y Luna volaban a su lado. Brevemente se preguntó si había alguna mujer con vida que alguna vez escuchara a un hombre.

— ¡Cho, cuando regrese, necesito que las dos lo leviten tan alto como puedan! — gritó. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los tres se posicionaron justo por encima del suelo, alertas a cualquier movimiento. La tierra repentinamente explotó debajo de ellos y el hechizo de Cho arrancó un gran trozo de roca y tierra en el aire. Luna la ayudó, pero Harry podía ver que hacían un gran esfuerzo.

La criatura comenzó a lanzar piedras contra ellos otra vez, pero Harry concentró toda su energía y envió una ráfaga de fuerza al elemental. Éste explotó.

— ¡No lo dejen caer!— gritó y continuó enviando hechizo tras hechizo contra él, convirtiendo los trozos más pequeños en polvo. Luna se había percatado de su propósito y lo ayudó, creó un fuerte viento que dispersó el polvo en todas direcciones.

Cuando la criatura se disipó por completo, Harry se dio vuelta y se apresuró a regresar al lugar en donde Draco había desaparecido, estaba rogando por llegar a tiempo. Sin desmontar, él sabía que su pierna estaba fracturada, recogió cada pedacito de su energía y extrajo un gran trozo de tierra. Lo levitó y mantuvo por encima del suelo. Este empezó a caer en pedazos y él apresuró el proceso sacudiéndolo como un colador gigante.

Para su inmenso alivio, la cabeza rubio platino de Draco no tardó en aparecer. Harry redirigió el hechizo hacia Malfoy y sacó a la inmóvil figura, permitiendo que el suelo y las piedras cayeran de nuevo a la tierra. Colocó suavemente a Draco en el suelo y luego se bajó rápidamente de su escoba, haciendo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, su pie izquierdo no estaba fracturado, pero definitivamente estaba lesionado. Él colocó todo su peso sobre la pierna derecha, pero el movimiento solo desvió el hueso roto y envió una explosión de agonía a través de su cuerpo.

Harry ignoró el dolor y se lanzó al lado de Draco. Agarró con ambas manos el cuello de Malfoy, rogando por encontrar pulso… encontró uno, pero era débil y errático. Si Malfoy estaba respirando, Harry no podía detectarlo.

Puso una mano bajo el cuello de Draco e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás antes de poner su boca sobre la de Malfoy - _¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso? _- con desesperación. Sopló el aire en los pulmones de Draco. Tres veces, luego cuatro. Entonces cinco.

Draco tosió. Una alegría salvaje se apoderó de Harry y Malfoy dio un último suspiro que parecía más un beso. La mano de Draco se levantó débilmente para tocar el cabello de Potter suavemente.

Harry se retiró aliviado para ver los ojos grises abiertos.

— El bastardo rompió mis gafas de sol — dijo Draco con voz ronca.

— Te compraré otro par — prometió Harry con una sonrisa de alivio.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Cho preguntó. Ella y Luna estaban cerca, viendo su broma.

— Respiraba por él — contestó Harry. — Es un remedio Muggle para salvar la vida de alguien. Funciona muy bien en víctimas de ahogamiento, aunque los muggles no suelen ahogarse en la tierra.

— ¿Dónde está mi varita?

Harry realizó un Accio desde su lugar y se la entregó a Malfoy, quien inmediatamente se sentó y se puso a restaurar su apariencia. Harry sonrió con tristeza y volvió a examinar cuidadosamente sus heridas.

— ¡Harry, tú pierna esta fracturada! — Cho exclamó.

— Eso explicaría el dolor cegador — dijo Harry secamente. Draco detuvo su acicalamiento y lo miró con preocupación. Había suciedad y ramitas en el pelo platino de Malfoy, una ofensa capital. Harry cerró los ojos por un momento ya que su breve movimiento provocó una oleada de náuseas y la oscuridad amenazó con envolverlo. Sintió el brazo de Draco bajo sus hombros inclinándolo hacia atrás.

— Puedo curarme a mí mismo — murmuró Harry.

— No, si te desmayas en primer lugar — espetó Draco.

— Fastidioso.

— Imbécil.

— Lo haré — dijo Cho. Harry sintió que la pierna de sus pantalones vaqueros se abría. — Sujétalo… tengo que poner el hueso en su lugar.

Harry se preparó cuando los familiares y reconfortantes brazos de Malfoy le envolvieron. Agarró el brazo de Draco con una mano y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Malfoy.

Cho recolocó el hueso y eso se llevó hasta el último gramo de fuerza de voluntad de Harry para no gritar. Vagamente oyó la voz de Draco murmurándole con dulzura, aunque no podía distinguir las palabras.

Un instante después, su pierna estaba envuelta en el calor y el dolor hormigueante del hueso y la carne tejiéndose entre sí. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando terminó. Las manos de Draco Malfoy cayeron y él se levantó.

— Bueno, ¿no fue divertido? — le preguntó con ligereza. — ¿Elemental?

Harry asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante para reparar sus vaqueros. La tela rota se tejió junta, aunque no bonitamente.

— Voy a quedarme sin un centavo si tengo que seguir comprando ropa — comentó y miró a Draco con diversión. Los ojos plateados brillaban cálidamente mientras Malfoy lanzaba un hechizo que regresó su brillante cabellera a la perfección.

— No me puedes culpar a mí esta vez — dijo. Harry sonrió y se puso de pie. Su pie izquierdo apenas podía soportar su peso, pero ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Estaba demasiado cansado, por el momento.

— Dispersamos al elemental, pero va a estar de vuelta— dijo Harry. Malfoy asintió.

— Nos ocuparemos de manera permanente de él cuando volvamos, ahora que sabemos lo que es. Por ahora, sigamos adelante.

Volaron sin más incidentes hasta el anochecer, cuando Draco aterrizó en un sitio para acampar muy familiar. Harry sacó la tienda de campaña que utilizaban cuando viajaban con clientes. Malfoy la comenzó a armar mientras Harry se alejó para recoger leña. Un fuego no era necesario, pero por lo general lo encendían con el fin de parecerse a los típicos campistas muggles. Cho decidió acompañar a Harry. Normalmente, él se habría alegrado por la compañía, pero en ese momento prefería la soledad. Harry no había dormido bien, entre el regreso a media noche de Malfoy y el posterior agradable tormento de dormir a su lado.

— Estás cojeando — comentó Cho.

— Sólo tengo una contusión en el pie — dijo, y llamó a una ramita con un Accio para añadirla a la creciente pila que levitaba cerca. También tenía un moretón gigantesco en el pecho y uno más pequeño en la cadera, pero eran más molestos que dolorosos.

— Deja que te sane — sugirió.

— No es nada.

— Si no fuera nada, no estarías cojeando. Ahora siéntate y déjame verlo.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Te has vuelto muy mandona.

— Y tú sigues siendo tan terco como siempre.

Años de tratar con Hermione le habían enseñado a Harry que no debía discutir con las mujeres cuando tenían ese brillo especial en sus ojos, así que suspiró profundamente y se sentó en una roca cercana.

Cho cuidadosamente le quitó la bota negra, tarea que no fue fácil teniendo en cuenta que su pie se había inflamado apretando el calcetín contra la piel. Sus dedos sondearon la lesión de color púrpura y Harry observó, con una molestia clínica, que no sentía absolutamente nada ante su toque. Le resultaba extraño que una hermosa mujer estuviera arrodillada a sus pies y su único deseo era que ella se diera prisa con sus cuidados. ¿Se había vuelto completamente loco?

Harry se preguntó cómo se sentiría si Malfoy realizara la misma tarea, él imaginó los dedos largos y pálidos deslizándose sobre sus heridas y su reacción fue inmediata e inquietante. Harry se sonrojó dolorosamente reconociendo su innegable obsesión por Draco.

El Slytherin en cuestión eligió ese momento para aparecer cerca. Sus cejas pálidas se levantaron bruscamente cuando vio la posición de Cho y el sonrojo de Harry. La expresión de Draco se volvió glacial y Harry gimió.

— Perdón por interrumpir — Malfoy arrastró las palabras que no sonaron a disculpa.

— Sólo estoy curando el pie de Harry — dijo Cho bruscamente.

— ¿Qué pasa con su pie?— Draco exigió.

— Creo que puede estar fracturado. Está muy inflamado.

Los ojos de Draco se emparejaron con los de Harry.

— Demasiado noble para mencionarlo, ¿verdad, Potter? — Preguntó Draco. Su tono era perfectamente uniforme, pero Harry lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para captar los niveles de las emociones detrás de sus palabras. Malfoy estaba furioso. — Prosigue, entonces.

Draco giró sobre un talón y se alejó. Harry se le quedó mirando con asombro.

— ¿Prosigue?— Cho habló bruscamente. — ¡Es un hijo de puta! ¿Cómo puedes estar trabajando con él?

— No es tan malo — dijo Harry en voz baja con un repentino destello en su memoria.

_Una calurosa noche de verano tres o cuatro semanas antes, estaban regresando de un trabajo y acamparon bajo un brillante cielo estrellado. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para conversar, incluso demasiado cansados como para moverse, y simplemente habían permanecido en la hierba uno al lado del otro, tocándose solo por los hombros y con los ojos clavados en el brillante panorama de las constelaciones._

_Harry señaló a un rastro brillante de estrellas en el cielo._

_— Ahí estás, Draco, ¿qué se siente tener tu propia constelación?_

_— Apropiado._

_Harry rió y Draco dijo:_

_— Tenemos que encontrar una para ti._

_— Creo que ya todas han sido nombradas. Y la constelación Harry no suena muy romántico._

_Draco señaló._

_— Allí. Aquella eres tú, Leo, el león de Gryffindor._

_Harry estaba extrañamente complacido. Draco se levantó un poco y colocó un dulce beso en los labios de Harry._

_— Buenas noches, Potter._

_— Buenas noches, Malfoy._

Harry suspiró y salió de ese recuerdo. Apenas se había dado cuenta que Cho había curado su pie, pero ahora podía mover sus dedos.

— Él no me gusta mucho — comentó Cho.

— A él no le gusta nadie tampoco. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer curaciones?

— La guerra.

Harry asintió y se colocó el calcetín y la bota otra vez.

— Tenemos que volver.

— Sí, no haría nada para perturbar al Lord Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-ti-o-n.n-et/s-/3448404/1/Draco-and-Harrys-Escort-Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco regresó otra vez a la tienda, maldiciéndose por ser un tonto en seis clases de idiomas. Él había ido detrás de Potter como un idiota celoso, con la esperanza de que dejara de... ¿qué? Se detuvo ante la tienda de apariencia inocua y se pasó una mano por su cabello platino. Draco tenía que dejarlo ir y dejar de desear algo que nunca podría ser. Si Potter decidió que quería a Cho Chang, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.<p>

Se agachó y entró en la tienda, que era un precioso apartamento de dos dormitorios en el interior. Luna levantó la vista del sofá en el que se encontraba recostada.

— ¿Qué está mal? — le preguntó. Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Te ves molesto.

Draco se congeló. Maldita sea, realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza si sus emociones eran tan fáciles de leer.

— Nada. Voy a salir a cazar. Potter debería estar de vuelta pronto. Tal vez. — Se las arregló para controlar la amargura en su voz. O eso esperó.

Salió de la tienda y entró en el bosque, buscando algo que matar.

Harry había encendido una fogata fuera de la tienda y la oscuridad ya era completa antes de que Malfoy regresara con un par de perdices. Draco apenas asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry antes de meterse dentro de la tienda a preparar la cena. Potter tenía prohibido participar en la preparación de alimentos después de que Malfoy probó su comida. Draco cocinaba como un maldito chef gourmet, otro de sus múltiples talentos. Cho se quedó afuera con Harry, a pesar de que él no estaba de humor para tener compañía, pero mantuvo la conversación en la seguridad del Quidditch. Cho tenía varias historias acerca de los tornados Tutshill logrando que Harry se riera después de un tiempo.

Luna salió para anunciarles que la cena estaba lista. Cuando entró en la casa para comer, Harry descubrió que Draco ya se había retirado a dormir. Harry estaba perturbado, preguntándose por qué Malfoy estaba molesto y por cuánto tiempo planeaba seguir de mal humor. Él y las chicas comieron y limpiaron todo. Cho y Luna se dirigieron al dormitorio de invitados y Harry fue para encontrar a Draco dormido o fingiendo dormir en la suite principal.

Debatió sobre despertar a Malfoy por un breve momento, pero sabía que las consecuencias serían desagradables. Draco le podría gruñir dándole una mirada helada de rabia, o simplemente lo hechizaría hasta la inconsciencia, o algo peor. Harry no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con cualquiera de las alternativas, así que suspiró, se desnudó y se metió en su cama donde se quedó despierto durante varias desesperantes horas, escuchando el sonido de la respiración de Malfoy.

Draco se levantó temprano después de pasar la mayor parte de la noche sin dormir. Se vistió sin hacer ruido y se detuvo antes de salir. Harry estaba tendido en su cama con las sábanas retorcidas sin orden sobre sus piernas. Su espalda desnuda subía y bajaba en un patrón constante. Malfoy suspiró y salió. Él cocinó un desayuno rápido y comió solo, con la esperanza de escapar antes de que los otros se despertaran, pero Harry lo atrapó en la puerta de la cocina. Potter estaba despeinado y sin camisa y Draco casi tuvo que apretar los puños para no tocarlo.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a evitar? — preguntó.

_Hasta que me pidas perdón y me prometas que te quedarás conmigo para siempre,_ Draco pensó con ironía, pero lo que dijo fue:

— No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Harry alargó la mano y Draco, quien nunca se había echado atrás ante un desafío en su vida, considerando su huida, pero el asunto se salía de sus manos.

— Buenos días — dijo Cho Chang agradablemente, arreglando su largo cabello hacia atrás en una cola de caballo mientras se acercaba. Se veía hermosa como un melocotón maduro. La mano de Harry se alejó y Draco escapó de la tienda como si lo persiguieran las hordas del infierno.

Harry lo miró irse con creciente molestia.

— Es casi tan agradable como un hombre lobo rabioso, ¿no? — le preguntó.

— Sí, en su mayor parte — dijo Harry, tratando de no recordar las decenas de veces que Malfoy había sido exactamente lo contrario. Cuando este trabajo terminara, Potter pensaba atar a Draco y torturarlo hasta conseguir algunas respuestas directas. La sola idea de hacerlo hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mareado, así que se apresuró a buscar un plato y lo llenó con salchichas, patatas, huevos y tostadas. Luna se unió a ellos y comieron rápidamente antes de que Malfoy decidiera desmantelar la tienda de campaña que los rodeaba.

Como era de esperarse, Draco estaba completamente preparado y esperando con impaciencia el momento en que terminaran. El agradable clima ya se había vuelto una ligera llovizna que los saludó al salir al exterior.

Cuando Luna vio a Draco, ella alegremente le echó los brazos al cuello y le plantó un beso en la boca. Malfoy y Potter compartieron una mirada de sorpresa ante su gesto y en las cejas de Harry se dibujó el desagrado que sintió.

— ¡Buenos días, Draco! — dijo Luna alegremente. — Gracias por el desayuno, eres un cocinero fabuloso. — Ella se acurrucó contra él un momento. — Estás caliente también. Y hueles bien. ¿Puedo ir contigo hoy?

La urgencia de hechizar a Luna era fuerte, pero Cho habló antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar.

— ¡Luna! ¡No seas ridícula!

Luna la miró sin soltar a Draco.

— ¿Qué es lo ridículo acerca de eso?

Draco levantó una ceja ante Cho con un indicio de su emblemática sonrisa. Harry abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero la mano de Draco se levantó hasta la altura de la espalda baja de Luna y le dio una pequeña palmada. Las palabras de Harry escaparon en una llamarada de furia candente que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Luna lo miró con un curioso interés. Harry dio la vuelta y comenzó a desarmar la tienda de manera automática. Apenas podía ver lo que estaba haciendo y sus pensamientos eran un torbellino. Las palabras de Malfoy seguían sonando en su cabeza.

_La carne es carne. La necesidad es necesidad. _

Al parecer la diversión de Draco con Harry había llegado a su fin y Malfoy estaba listo para comenzar un nuevo juego. Potter repentinamente deseó que el elemental regresara y que lo encerrara en una tumba de piedra y tierra. Se sintió repentinamente maldito.

Malfoy había salvado su alma con un beso y se la había robado con los que siguieron.

Para alivio de Draco, Luna no insistió en viajar con él. Una vez que Potter comenzó a desmantelar la tienda, Luna le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, le soltó y fue a buscar su escoba. Draco miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento. Potter no parecía estar molesto en lo más mínimo porque Luna prácticamente lo maltrató. Draco se reprendió. ¿Qué demonios esperaba? ¿Una diatriba de celos? ¿Qué la jalara por el pelo? Algo aparte de una aceptación casual, en todo caso.

Cho Chang, sin embargo, le disparó una venenosa mirada, como si con sólo tocar a Luna hubiera manchado a su amiga. Malfoy no le hizo caso, lo que no fue difícil en absoluto. Montó en su escoba una vez que Potter terminó de empacar y se dio la vuelta para darle una mirada inexpresivamente verde.

Alcanzaron el obstáculo final para llegar a Hogwarts antes del mediodía. Una zona que les impedía viajar en escoba y en donde tendrían que caminar a través de un tramo desagradable de pantano habitado por duendes de Cornualles, dugbogs, y los insectos del pantano. Nada terriblemente peligroso, pero muy desagradable. Draco encontraba el lodo mucho más irritante que a sus habitantes.

Draco dejó que Harry les explicara la situación a Cho y Luna mientras él tranquilamente se desabrochaba las mangas y las enrollaba un poco. El día nublado y frio se había vuelto terriblemente caluroso y húmedo.

Varios duendecillos fritos y dugbogs muertos más tarde, se detuvieron para un breve descanso en la primera loma seca que encontraron. Las chicas se derrumbaron jadeantes por el esfuerzo de caminar con el agua hasta la pantorrilla y el pegajoso barro. Harry se apoyó en la escoba, con aspecto cansado. Draco se resistía a dejar de moverse. Quería llegar a Hogwarts y despedirse de sus compañeras lo antes posible.

— Voy a reconocer el terreno un momento — dijo, y caminó hacia adelante, usando su varita como un machete para cortar las ramas que estorbaban su camino. No había dado ni veinte pasos antes de que una mano en su brazo lo detuviera. Se dio la vuelta y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con los tormentosos ojos de Harry. Draco trató de apartarse, pero Potter apretó el agarre. Draco retrocedió un paso. En lugar de tierra firme, su pie cayó en un agujero y Malfoy perdió el equilibrio con una inhalación brusca. Su espalda se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol y el movimiento sacudió con fuerza a Harry por el fuerte agarre que mantenía en el brazo de Draco. Sus torsos se golpearon y Draco dejó caer su escoba para asegurarse que Harry no los lanzara directamente en el pantano.

El rostro sorprendido de Potter suspendido sobre el suyo era una oportunidad que Draco no se atrevía a desperdiciar. Sin dudarlo, tomó los labios de Harry en un beso ardiente y posesivo.

En el instante en que los labios de Draco tocaron los de Harry, él estuvo perdido. Había seguido a Malfoy con la intención de forzar un enfrentamiento. No esperaba caer de cabeza sobre él, a pesar de que no debería estar sorprendido por la respuesta de Draco. No estaba en absoluto sorprendido por su propia claudicación, se aferró a Malfoy como una tabla de salvación, y lo devoró a él como él mismo estaba siendo consumido.

Harry no podía pensar, lo único que podía hacer era sentir, saborear y tocar. Sus manos tiraron fuertemente de la camisa de Draco y un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando la boca de Malfoy dejo su boca para grabar un camino ardiente por el costado de su cuello.

Draco se detuvo en el cuello abierto de la camisa de Harry el tiempo suficiente para arrancar un solo botón. Sobresaltado, Harry comenzó a reírse. Malfoy se enderezó y lo besó de nuevo. Harry sintió el botón en la lengua de Draco y lo tomó con la suya, todavía riendo.

Se congeló cuando una voz acercándose los interrumpió.

— ¿Harry?

Era Cho. Malfoy rompió el beso y miró a Harry con ojos de llama plateada por un momento.

— Realmente odio a esa mujer — dijo Draco. Un instante después, había recogido su escoba y se había ido. Harry se quedó mirando la maleza por donde Malfoy había desaparecido y se levantó con desconcierto para tomar el botón de su boca. Él sonrió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo en lugar de volver a pegarlo.

Harry se sintió extrañamente complacido. Es verdad que no había tenido exactamente el enfrentamiento previsto, pero por lo menos era obvio que Malfoy todavía lo quería.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Cho le preguntó cuándo apareció. — ¿Nos vamos ya?

— Yo... necesitaba hablar con Malfoy por un minuto. — Harry hizo ademán de volver con Luna, pero Cho lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho. Él la miró con curiosidad y esperó.

— Harry. Yo quería que supieras... en la escuela yo era algo así como una idiota — dijo.

Potter se preguntó por qué lo estaba sacando a colación. Francamente, no tenía ningún deseo de recordar los días en que ella había actuado como una manguera humana.

— Realmente me gustaba Cedric — continuó. — Pero, no me di cuenta hasta mucho más tarde... que tú me gustabas más.

Su mano se deslizó sobre su pecho hasta descansar en su hombro y se inclinó más cerca.

— Me gustas más ahora, Harry — murmuró ella con voz entrecortada y levantó sus labios para darle un beso. Fue una suerte que ella tuviera los ojos cerrados o probablemente se habría sorprendido al ver que los ojos de Harry se ampliaron por la sorpresa. Sus suaves labios se presionaron suavemente contra él y Harry no pudo evitar compararlo con el beso posesivo de Draco, abrasador, el beso exigente de momentos antes.

Cho se presionó más fuerte y abrió los labios un poco, como si buscara una respuesta, pero Harry se sentía completamente rígido. Ni siquiera podía levantar los brazos para abrazarla.

Ella se separó y lo miró con una perplejidad herida.

— Tú no me quieres, ¿verdad? — le preguntó.

— No es tu culpa — susurró.

Ella se dio la vuelta y huyó, mientras que Harry se quedó donde estaba, sintiéndose avergonzado y confundido. Él esperaba que ella no pasara el resto del viaje sollozando.


	7. Chapter 7

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-ti-o-n.n-et/s-/3448404/1/Draco-and-Harrys-Escort-Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Un grito sacó bruscamente a Harry de su ensueño.<p>

— ¡Potter! — Era Malfoy. Harry se giró y se lanzó a través de la maleza, chapoteando en los charcos a su paso. Arrancó su varita de su bolsillo y se detuvo sin saber qué dirección seguir hasta que Draco lo volvió a llamar.

Harry corrió hacia adelante, hasta que irrumpió en una extraña vista. Malfoy estaba hundido hasta el muslo en un estanque con la superficie verdosa. Estaba rodeado de horribles criaturas de aspecto grisáceo ligeramente más pequeñas que un hombre. Estaban armados con garrotes, dagas de hierro oxidadas o lanzas afiladas con punta de hueso.

Tres de ellos estaban sumergidos en el agua, lo que explicaba por qué los otros se quedaron atrás cautelosos. Mientras Harry los miraba, uno de ellos arrojó una lanza a la cabeza de Draco. Un rayo de la varita de Harry la partió por la mitad en pleno vuelo y los pedazos cayeron en el agua.

Malfoy se rió.

— Sabía que te había llamado por una razón.

— Pensé que sólo querías que viera lo bonito que te vez cuando estás mojado— le dijo Potter.

— No es el mejor momento para seducirme, Potter.

— Sabes que no puedo controlarme a tu alrededor — dijo Harry en un tono burlón, aunque las palabras eran ciertas. — ¿Qué son estas cosas?

Al menos una docena de ellos se estaban agrupando en pequeños grupos. Tres de ellos estaban arrastrándose hacia Harry. Uno trató de acercarse inadvertidamente a Draco desde atrás, metiéndose en el estanque, pero Malfoy se giró y lo golpeó con un rayo que lo envió de vuelta a la tierra seca.

— El Coco

— ¿El coco es real? Pensé que eran cuentos para asustar a los niños.

Más de las criaturas aparecieron entre los árboles.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Potter?

— No, pero estoy enfermándome con solo mirarlos — Las criaturas eran terriblemente feas, de un color gris verdoso con la piel cubierta de verrugas. Tenían grandes orejas como las de Dobby, con mechones de pelo en los extremos y bocas llenas de dientes desagradablemente grandes y puntiagudos. Sus cuerpos estaban en posición de cuclillas con extremidades huesudas y con manchas. Vestían ropa hecha jirones sostenidas con enredaderas o cordones deshilachados. Harry reconoció una corbata Muggle envuelta alrededor del cuello de uno y otro llevaba una apenas reconocible falda estampada con motivos florales. Harry se sorprendió: su ropa parecía haber sido tomada de las víctimas muggles.

— Yo te protegeré — dijo Draco mientras Harry se metía en el agua para escapar del grupo que se estaba acercando. Dos de ellos les tiraron sus lanzas y uno un palo huesudo, pero Malfoy desvió las lanzas y Harry envió el palo de regreso, que se estrelló contra la cabeza del remitente.

Harry siseó cuando el agua fría llegó hasta sus muslos y empujó a través de la espuma verde colocándose de espaldas a Draco.

— ¿Por qué no están atacando?

— No les gusta el agua — respondió Malfoy, presionando la espalda contra la de Harry. Potter se apoyó más contra Draco un momento y se echó a reír.

— ¿Odian el agua y sin embargo, viven en un pantano?

— No es un principio. Eran criaturas de montaña hasta que... ya sabes.

— Voldemort, sí.

Uno de los cocos comenzó a hacer sonidos guturales, gruñidos e hizo un gesto a los otros. Malfoy lo golpeó con un hechizo y el coco voló hacia atrás contra un árbol y se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Alguien más quiere ser voluntario para hacerse cargo? — Draco les gritó. Para Harry, él dijo, — Aturdirlos no funcionan en ellos.

— ¿Qué?

— Avada Kedavra.

— ¡No voy a matarlos! — Harry protestó.

— Por el amor de Merlín, Potter, tu maldita moralidad Gryffindor nos va a matar algún día.

— Pero no este día.

— Bueno, probablemente no. Sólo son cocos — Para ilustrar esto, Draco levantó su varita y sonrió. — Mira esto — murmurando lanzó un hechizo y una de las bestias se volvió loco de repente y comenzó a golpear a su compañero más cercano. El coco golpeado comenzó a aullar de dolor y redujo a su atacante con un cuchillo de hueso irregular. En un momento, varios de ellos estuvieron involucrados en una pelea de barro. Malfoy se echó a reír de alegría. — Son muy susceptibles a la maldición Imperius.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— Eso fue horrible.

— Soy una persona horrible, Potter. Pensé que lo sabías.

— No, no lo eres.

Una enorme roca voló hacia ellos y Harry la golpeó casualmente apartándola.

— Aparte de hacerlos matarse unos a otros, ¿cómo propones que nos libremos de ellos? — Preguntó Harry.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en que se maten entre ellos? No contestes eso, maldito Gryffindor altruista. Realmente estoy esperando a nuestra distracción.

— ¿Distracción?

— Aquí viene ahora — dijo Draco casualmente cuando escucharon la voz de Cho Chang. Los cocos se congelaron y luego comenzaron a gruñir emocionados, como si la perspectiva de la carne tierna y femenina les abriera el apetito.

— ¿Estás utilizando como cebo a Cho? — Harry gruñó.

. — Claro, no te preocupes, tu novia no es una debilucha. De hecho, la consideraría para ser una...

— Ella no es mi novia.

Los cocos se trasladaron en masa por los árboles, en dirección a Cho. Malfoy comenzó a atacarlos mientras caminaba rápidamente fuera del estanque.

— Son más vulnerables por la espalda — explicó Draco.

— ¡Cuidado!— Harry gritó cuando una lanza se dirigía hacia la espalda de Draco pero Harry la desvió de su curso.

— Confío en ti para mantenerlos apartados de mí — le dijo Malfoy simplemente.

Harry se dio cuenta que el mejor método para detener a las criaturas era hacerlos chocar contra algún objeto o golpearlos en la cabeza, ya que parecían ser inmunes a los hechizos de dormir, aturdir, y los de inmovilización. No quiso saber qué hechizo estaba usando Draco, ya que temía que los efectos fueran mucho más permanentes.

Harry oyó el grito de Cho y supo que los cocos la habían alcanzado. Malfoy salió del agua y corrió por entre los árboles con Harry pisándole los talones. Llegaron donde Cho y Luna para encontrar que tres cocos estaban girando en el aire, Luna los había levitado. Otro se encontraba inmóvil a los pies de Cho mientras que otros dos la estaban amenazando.

La luz verde que salió de la varita de Draco golpeó a uno y una ráfaga de Harry envió al otro lejos de Cho para chocar con fuerza contra un árbol cercano. Luna los dejó en libertad y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Dos de ellos yacían inmóviles y el tercero se encogió y se arrastró hasta un tronco cercano. Malfoy y Potter se giraron cautelosamente con las varitas listas, pero los cocos restantes parecían haber abandonado la lucha.

Harry agarró a Cho de los hombros.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo envolvió en un abrazo de alivio. Le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta su anterior rechazo. Él le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora de nuevo. Se encontró con la mirada de Luna por encima de su hombro. Ella lo miraba perpleja.

— Salgamos de aquí antes de que se reagrupen — dijo Draco con dureza. Harry lo miró con sorpresa, pero Malfoy ya estaba alejándose.

Rápidamente recogieron las escobas y el equipo, y reanudaron la caminata. Malfoy estableció un ritmo vertiginoso que pronto tuvo a Cho quejándose airadamente mientras subía sobre troncos de árboles podridos y se metía en el barro.

— ¿Tiene que caminar tan rápido maldición? — ella le gruñó a Harry después de que Draco había desaparecido por cuarta vez. Harry sabía que volvería pronto para darles otra mirada plateada de desaprobación y apremiarlos a seguir adelante.

— Él sólo quiere llegar antes de que caiga la noche — explicó Harry.

— ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? — le preguntó ella.

Harry la miró.

— ¡Quédate aquí y toma un maldito descanso! — le dijo. — Voy a hablar con él.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Cho, él fue tras Malfoy y rápidamente lo encontró mientras regresaba.

— ¿No puedes convencer a tu novia y a la loca para que se den prisa? — Malfoy le preguntó con suavidad.

— Por última vez, ella no es mi novia y es obvio que nos estás llevando ridículamente rápido. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Malfoy levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Harry como si fuera una mascota o un niño pequeño.

— Sólo quiero llegar, Potter.

— ¿Por qué?

Draco se inclinó para murmurar al oído de Harry.

— Estoy seguro de que sabes por qué.

Harry finalmente había tenido suficiente de los volubles cambios de estado de ánimo de Malfoy. Empujó a Draco lejos fuertemente.

— ¡Malfoy, tienes que dejar de tratarme como tu maldito juguete!— le espetó.

— Pensé que te gustaba ser mi juguete, Potter — dijo Draco, aunque sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

— ¡Bueno, pues no es así! — Harry dijo con enojo. — Creo que necesito... — Luchó para que las palabras salieran. — Merezco algo mejor…

Una máscara de hielo pareció deslizarse sobre el rostro de Malfoy. Harry supo de inmediato que había dicho algo equivocado.

— Tienes razón — dijo Draco con carácter definitivo antes de que Harry pudiera explicarse. — Te mereces alguien mucho mejor que yo. — Con eso, se dio la vuelta y desapareció como una pantera entre las sombras. Harry maldijo y golpeó su puño contra un árbol cercano.

— ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir, Slytherin testarudo, hijo de puta!

Pero Draco se había ido. Harry renovó su promesa de amarrar al bastardo de cabellos plateados, tan pronto como llegaran a Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **h-tt-ps-:/-/-w-ww-.-f-a-nf-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t-/s/3448404/1/Draco-and-Harrys-Escort-Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry regresó a buscar a las chicas, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Luna hablando con Cho.<p>

— ...perdiendo el tiempo con Harry.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Señorita me cuelgo de Draco Malfoy más apretada que un traje de Quidditch?— Cho le exigió.

Harry casi siguió caminando, sobre todo cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy en su cabeza diciéndole con un timbre burlón _"El espionaje es malo"_, pero era demasiado curioso.

Luna se echó a reír.

— Oh, eso. Sólo estaba tratando de hacer que Harry se pusiera celoso.

El cerebro de Harry tuvo una desconexión momentánea ante sus palabras, una condición obviamente reflejada en Cho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Harry celoso? ¿De ti? ¿O de Draco? Eso no tiene sentido.

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿No ves que están terriblemente enamorados? Sólo quería darles un pequeño empujón. Ya que no parecen querer reconocerlo.

Harry de repente sintió que se ahogaba.

— ¿Enamorados? ¿Quiénes?

— ¡Harry y Draco!— Luna dijo exasperada. — Honestamente, ¿estás ciega? ¿No has notado cómo los ojos de Harry se vuelven soñadores cuando habla de Malfoy? ¿Y no has visto la manera en que Draco lo observaba constantemente? Tendrías que haberlo visto cuando tú y Harry se fueron al bosque ayer. Draco se paseaba como un tigre enjaulado. Era terriblemente dulce. Él ama tanto a Harry que es casi doloroso de ver. Sólo quería darle a Harry una muestra de lo que Draco estaba sintiendo. Porque él no parece saberlo.

Las rodillas de Harry se sentían débiles. No oyó la respuesta de Cho porque se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque, buscando a Malfoy.

Harry llegó demasiado tarde. Draco se había ido. Buscó durante veinte minutos antes de darse cuenta de que Malfoy realmente se había ido. Después de forzar a que su creciente frustración y desesperación disminuyeran, recogió a Cho y Luna y continuaron el viaje a Hogwarts.

Cho lo miraba atentamente mientras volaban, pero no se molestó en preguntar dónde se encontraba Malfoy. Probablemente ella se encontraba demasiado ocupada procesando lo que Luna le había revelado. Harry lo estaba pasando bastante duro con eso, y él era el que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Él las dejó en los portones principales de la escuela después de enviar a Hagrid un mensaje con su Patronus para que abriera las puertas. Ni siquiera sintió ganas de quedarse un poco más para saludar al guarda bosques.

Luna le abrazó.

— Tuvieron una pelea, ¿no? — le preguntó.

— Más o menos, sí — admitió Harry.

— Todo saldrá bien — dijo con confianza.

— Eso espero. Gracias, Luna.

Cho le dio un apretón de manos y una mirada evaluadora antes de decir:

— Buena suerte, Potter. Creo que la vas a necesitar.

Cuando él se fue en dirección a Londres, supo que ella tenía razón.

Harry fue a su casa primero, aferrándose a la esperanza de que iba a encontrar a Malfoy reclinado en el sofá del estudio, o caminando de arriba abajo por la habitación de Harry esperando su regreso. Sin embargo, el número doce de Grimmauld Place estaba vacío. Harry no quería considerar qué tan vacío quedaría si Draco nunca regresaba. En el pasillo vacío, algo crujió bajo la bota de Harry. Se agachó y recogió un solo botón. A medida que brillaba en su mano, sintió ganas de llorar. En cambio, salió inmediatamente y se dirigió al departamento de Draco al otro lado de la ciudad.

El lugar era hermoso y frío, decorado todo en blanco. Las obras de arte y los artefactos parecían elegantes y caros, del tipo de los que se podían mirar y no tocarías nunca. Se veía como el tipo de lugar en que la gente esperaba que Malfoy viviera. Otra fachada. Mientras caminaba por el piso estéril, Harry se dio cuenta del por qué Draco nunca pasaba su tiempo allí. Se veía tan desolado como el moreno se sentía. Le había llevado a Harry casi toda la noche el volar de regreso a Londres a toda velocidad, y no tenía ni idea de dónde más buscar a Draco. Harry se derrumbó en la elegante pero cómoda cama de Malfoy y se quedó dormido.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, se sintió un poco mejor y de inmediato decidió ir a ver a Fred y George Weasley. Si alguien sabía cómo encontrar a una persona desaparecida, esos eran los gemelos Weasley.

Sortilegios Weasley se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el Callejón Diagon, aunque había crecido hasta abarcar la tienda de al lado. Fred, o George, levantó la vista cuando Harry entró y luego saltó por encima del mostrador para golpearlo en la espalda.

— Harry Potter! ¿Visitando a la gente común hoy?

El otro gemelo salió corriendo de la habitación del fondo al escuchar las palabras y le dio a Harry el mismo tratamiento en el otro omóplato.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿Interesado en algunos detonadores Decoy o las orejas extensibles?

— Hemos oído que estás en el negocio de escolta ahora.

— ¿Necesitas algo para ayudarte a luchar contra las Artes Oscuras?

— En realidad — interrumpió Harry — Necesito encontrar a alguien.

— Personas desaparecidas, ¿eh?

— No he pensado ir en esa línea de negocio.

— No mucha gente está desapareciendo hoy en día.

— No es como antes.

— Necesito encontrar a Draco Malfoy.

Fred, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que era Fred, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para qué quieres encontrar a ese idiota?

— ¿Es cierto que estaban trabajando juntos? — George preguntó.

— Sí, pero ha desaparecido y ahora necesito encontrarlo.

— ¿Así puedes matarlo? — Fred le preguntó esperanzado.

— Yo estaba pensando más en la línea de la tortura — dijo Harry de manera uniforme.

Fred aplaudió.

— ¡Incluso mejor!

George le dijo:

— En realidad no nos necesitas, amigo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a Knockturn Alley y preguntarle a sus antiguos seguidores.

Fred asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron con Borgin y Burkes después de que Borgin desapareció durante la guerra.

— Se sigue llamando Borgin y Burkes, probablemente porque no pueden deletrear Crabbe y Goyle.

— Si alguien sabe dónde pasa el tiempo Malfoy, deben ser ellos.

Harry vagó por la tienda un poco, tratando de no parecer impaciente, pero finalmente se escapó y prácticamente corrió a Knockturn Alley.

Borgin y Burkes se veía exactamente igual a como lucía cuando Harry la visitó sin proponérselo hace algunos años, excepto que ahora todo parecía mucho más pequeño. Se acordó que se había escondido y vio a un Draco más joven tratando de sonsacarle regalos a su impaciente padre. Nunca hubiera soñado que el chico que tanto odió crecería para convertirse en el hombre sin el cual no podría vivir.

Crabbe estaba detrás del mostrador, y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Harry entrar al local.

— ¿Harry Potter?

Potter no perdió el tiempo con ninguna charla sin sentido, que se desperdiciaría en los antiguos secuaces de Malfoy, de todos modos.

— Estoy buscando a Draco Malfoy.

Goyle estaba sentado en una silla detrás del mostrador, con los pies apoyados en éste y las patas delanteras de la silla flotando sobre el suelo. Goyle se inclinó hacia delante y golpeó las patas de la silla en el suelo. Se levantó y flexionó los músculos que habían crecido de manera extravagante en los años intermedios.

— Él no está aquí.

— Mantén tu distancia, Greg — dijo Crabbe. — Somos dueños de un negocio, ahora, ¿recuerdas? No golpeamos a los potenciales clientes.

— Clientes — repitió Harry. — Muy bien, entonces. Si me dices dónde puedo encontrar a Malfoy, compraré algo ridículamente caro.

Goyle hizo crujir sus nudillos peligrosamente, pero los ojos de Crabbe se iluminaron.

— ¿Qué tan ridículo?

— ¿Cuál es la cosa más cara que tienes?

Crabbe reflexionó por un momento y Harry casi podía verle la adición de varios cientos de galeones al precio de todo en la tienda. A Harry no le importaba.

— No estás planeando hacerle daño a Draco, ¿verdad? — le preguntó a regañadientes.

— Por supuesto que no. Sólo quiero tener una pequeña charla con él.

Al final, Harry adquirió no sólo una cantidad ridícula de cachivaches mágicos, sino que gastó una cantidad absurda. Arregló para que se la enviaran al Número Doce de Grimmauld Place y esperaba poder deshacerse de eso antes de que Lupin regresara, pero no perdió su tiempo preocupándose por eso. Goyle le informó que Malfoy por lo general se encontraba en un pub de Chelsea. Harry tenía la sensación de que Goyle le estaba mintiendo, pero era la única pista que tenía. Arrojó una bolsa llena de galeones en el mostrador y salió.

Harry no había ido muy lejos por el Callejón Knockturn cuando oyó que le llamaban. Se volvió para ver a Vincent Crabbe corriendo detrás de él.

— ¡Hey, Potter! — Harry esperó y Crabbe resopló al llegar.

— Realmente no estás planeando hacerle daño a Draco, ¿verdad?

— No, yo más bien... en cierto modo me gusta, ahora.

Crabbe se rió y no era la risa malvada y horrible que había seguido a Potter a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Era una risa más madura y natural. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que Vincent Crabbe crecería hasta convertirse en un ser humano?

— Tú lo amas, amigo. Te puedo decir. Todo el mundo ama a Draco una vez que consiguen traspasar... ya sabes, las paredes.

Harry sonrió con tristeza, sorprendido por la astucia de Crabbe.

— Sí.

— Probablemente lo puedes encontrar en la Mansión Malfoy.

— ¿La Mansión Malfoy? Pero pensé que había sido destruida.

— Lo fue. Ya verás a qué me refiero cuando estés allí. Suerte, Potter.

Crabbe levantó la mano y corrió de vuelta a Borgin y Burkes.

* * *

><p>Como lo hemos venido haciendo desde hace dos años consecutivos queremos hacerles una cordial invitación a "La Gala del Dragón", donde celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio favorito y así rendirle un caluroso homenaje.<p>

La Gala se llevará a cabo desde el cinco al trece de junio.

Esperamos que puedan acompañarnos ya sea con actualizaciones o historias nuevas, solo les recordamos que la única regla de nuestro evento es que uno de los personajes principales sea obviamente Draco Malfoy, ya que él es el festejado y no podemos dejarlo afuera.  
>Les esperamos, en el perfil podran encontrar el enlace al Foro del Dragón.<p>

Draco Malfoy Black  
>Administrador del Foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** w w w . io n s/3448404/1/Dra...-Escort-Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Afortunadamente, Wiltshire estaba cerca de Londres. Harry no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba la Mansión Malfoy, pero la antigua Orden del Fénix tenía registros en donde la habían señalado muy bien. Sólo le tomó un viaje rápido regresar a Grimmauld Place para obtener la información y Harry estaba en el cielo otra vez.<p>

Era tan firme el propósito de llegar a su destino que desapareió a un grupo de Dementores que se encontró en el camino como si fueran papel de seda negro. Era temprano en la tarde cuando descendió sobre un hermoso césped verde que se encontraba delante de una mansión reconstruida parcialmente. Harry tragó mientras subía los escalones de madera improvisados que llevaban al porche delantero. Las paredes exteriores de la mansión estaban en un estado preliminar de la construcción. El techo parecía estar completo, pero ninguno de los ladrillos habían sido puestos y los pilares que sostienen el porche eran simples postes de gran tamaño. La puerta principal estaba abierta.

Harry apoyó la escoba contra la pared exterior e ingresó. Su mirada abarcó todo el lugar. Parecía estar en un vestíbulo enorme y una gran escalera llevaba tanto al piso de arriba como la planta baja. A su derecha había una habitación grande, posiblemente un salón, que apenas había sido iniciado. Los pisos estaban desnudos y había una abertura donde él imaginaba que iría una chimenea.

Harry oyó golpes por la esquina hacia la derecha y se dirigió hacia esa dirección. Caminó por lo que eventualmente sería un pasillo y entró en una habitación que estaba sorprendentemente cerca de terminarse. Las paredes parecían acabadas y un gran ventanal tenía la vista del césped verde. La cubierta de la chimenea era de un mármol de color negro verdoso y gris y el suelo estaba parcialmente terminado con una madera oscura. Draco estaba trabajando en el piso. Estaba de espaldas a Harry y su camisa estaba fuera de su sitio mientras él expertamente cortaba un tablón de madera con su varita y lo levitaba hacia su lugar en el suelo. Invocó algunos clavos y los martilleó en su lugar usando un hechizo que Harry nunca había sospechado que existía.

Aunque era menos agotador que el método muggle, el movimiento repetitivo no era sin esfuerzo y la piel de Malfoy brillaba por el sudor. Su largo cabello rubio platino caía sobre sus ojos. Harry pensaba que nunca había visto a Draco con un aspecto más atractivo. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y lo observó con apreciación.

Malfoy pareció sentir su presencia y sus ojos grises miraron implacablemente a Harry por un momento antes de enderezarse.

— Potter — dijo casualmente. — Te tomó bastante tiempo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabías que te iba a encontrar?

— Por supuesto. ¿Supongo que has venido a darme una reprimenda? ¿Un pedazo de tu mente estrecha de Gryffindor? ¿Un discurso sobre lo erróneo de mi manera de actuar? ¿Una larga lista de las razones por las que nunca piensas volver a verme?

— No, no realmente — dijo Harry y soltó una risita. — De hecho, has logrado hacerlo mal en todo sentido.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y Harry notó con satisfacción que por fin había logrado confundir al excesivamente confiado Slytherin. Harry agarró su varita con anticipación.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? — Preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— Ya llegaremos a eso. Primero, tengo que encontrar algo. — Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a través de la casa. Como era de esperar, Malfoy lo siguió con recelo. Harry vagó, aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, y finalmente se detuvo en el interior de una gran sala que contenía un conjunto de pilares que finalmente serian recubiertos con algún mármol decorativo, muy probablemente.

— Prácticamente perfecto — murmuró Harry. — ¿Qué lugar es éste?

— La sala de estar — respondió Draco, sonando perplejo.

Harry se volvió y gritó:

— ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Malfoy salió volando al otro lado de la habitación sin terminar. Antes de que Draco pudiera moverse, Harry expulsó unas cuerdas mágicas de su varita que ataron las manos de Malfoy. Él gesticuló con fuerza y las cuerdas jalaron a Draco con precisión hacia la columna y se envolvieron alrededor del poste con fuerza, subiendo las manos de Malfoy por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Potter?

Harry, no queriendo recibir un golpe en su ingle, ató también las piernas de Draco a la columna, antes de inclinarse para sonreír a Malfoy con satisfacción.

— Sabes lo irritante que somos los Gryffindor con respecto a las promesas, ¿verdad? Bueno, me hice una promesa a mí mismo de que iba a atarte a la primera oportunidad. Naturalmente, tuve que localizarte para cumplir esa promesa.

Draco luchó contra sus ataduras sólo un momento antes de relajarse y mostrar un aire de aburrimiento.

— Muy bien, Potter. Me has atado. Ahora puedes irte.

Harry se acercó y besó el cuello de Draco justo debajo de su oreja derecha, asegurándose de arrastrar los dientes a través de la piel en una tortura sensual antes de lamer una línea rápida hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, saboreando el sabor salado del sudor. Draco respiró hondo.

— No puedo irme ahora, cuando ni siquiera he empezado.

Harry, se presionó firmemente contra Draco, sintió que Malfoy se estremecía al oír sus palabras. Deslizó su mano izquierda sobre las costillas del rubio, suavizando sus pliegues con el pulgar. Su mano derecha todavía sostenía su varita, él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

Harry deslizó su mano sobre el esternón de Draco y luego siguió el camino del casi imperceptible vello de su abdomen hasta la cintura de los pantalones negros de Draco.

Malfoy aspiró entrecortadamente y flexionó sus hombros mientras tiraba de sus ataduras. Harry lentamente desabrochó la correa de Draco.

— No, Potter — dijo Malfoy con voz ronca.

— Shhhhhh — Harry lo calló mientras besaba un sendero hacia abajo, siguiendo el camino que su mano realizaba mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de Draco.

Harry se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y acarició con la nariz la cintura descubierta, sonriendo perversamente cuando Draco se quedó sin aliento y se sacudió fuertemente contra la columna. Se retiró por un momento y hechizó las botas de Draco con su varita, dando unas breves palabras de agradecimiento porque existía la magia cuando la bota se desvaneció. Hizo lo mismo con la otra.

Después de eso, su atención se dirigió a los pantalones, usando un hechizo para cortar las costuras de los pantalones hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande como para rasgarlos por completo usando la fuerza bruta. Draco lo observó a través de los ojos entrecerrados mientras Harry hizo trizas los pantalones hasta que ya no fueron un obstáculo. El moreno dio un paso hacia atrás, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo, y admirando como se veía Draco atado, vestido sólo con un bóxer fino de seda negra.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — Preguntó Draco en voz baja.

Harry frunció los labios en una imitación pasable de la sonrisa de Draco. Él se acercó de nuevo y acarició el otro lado del cuello de Malfoy con sus labios.

— Simplemente por un poco de diversión. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices? ¡Simplemente un entretenimiento casual! ¿Correcto, Malfoy?

Harry metió su varita en el bolsillo de atrás y puso las dos manos sobre el cuerpo de Draco, recorriendo despacio el pecho, el abdomen, la espalda y las nalgas mientras lo besaba apasionadamente en varios lugares, pero no en la boca, todavía no. Podía sentir temblar a Malfoy y que su respiración se volvía irregular. Harry deslizó su mano por debajo del bóxer de Draco y agarró su duro y palpitante miembro. Draco se agitó contra sus ataduras.

— No hagas esto, Harry — susurró Malfoy.

Harry acarició el eje de terciopelo con el pulgar y cerró los ojos. Si se encontraba con la mirada plata de Draco, él nunca sería capaz de continuar.

— No es tan divertido cuando no tienes el control, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Harry y abrió parcialmente los ojos para ver como Malfoy sacudía la cabeza. Nunca dejó de mover su mano, acariciándolo lánguidamente. Harry se rió con malicia. — Lidia con esto.

— ¿Sólo viniste para torturarme, entonces?

— Al principio, sí — admitió Harry. — Pero no del todo. La última vez que hablé contigo no me permitiste terminar. — Las caricias de Harry se hicieron más fuertes, más decididas. La respiración de Draco era desigual y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su pelo platino cepillado, la larga línea de su cuello y quedó sobre los hombros pálidos. Harry sintió que le faltaba el aliento ante esa vista tan erótica.

— Hablaste muy claro — susurró Draco.

Harry se apretó contra Malfoy, casi gimiendo mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia delante para mostrarle a Draco su propia excitación. Él deslizó su boca sobre la mandíbula de Draco, casi desesperado por darle un beso, pero a sabiendas de que tal maniobra haría añicos lo que quedaba de su auto-control.

— No, no creo que lo haya hecho. Una vez me dijiste que la carne es carne y la necesidad es necesidad, pero eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad? — Su boca dejó la mandíbula de Draco y se movió hacia abajo en el hueco de su garganta. Harry lamió la clavícula de Malfoy provocativamente. — Ya ves, eso no explica por qué la tuya es la única carne que quiero y eres el único al que necesito.

Harry se apartó un poco para disfrutar de la mirada sorprendida de Draco.

— Cuando te dije que me merecía algo mejor, me refería a que merezco más que una relación casual. Necesito más que eso. Y tú también.

Su mano no había dejado de moverse y se animó por el temblor casi imperceptible que afectó al cuerpo de Draco.

— Lo que necesito es hacerte el amor en este momento, esta noche, mañana y cada maldito día que sigue. Necesito despertar en tus brazos, besar tus labios perfectos y poseerte de manera completa así como tú me has poseído a mí.

Soltó a Draco y permitió que sus dos manos de deslizaran hacia arriba por el torso de Malfoy antes dar un paso hacia atrás.

— Dado que soy, como tú continuamente señalas, un noble Gryffindor y no un bastardo Slytherin sin escrúpulos, voy a soltarte y te permitiré tomar una decisión. Ya sea que me aceptes con mis términos o que salga de aquí para nunca regresar.

Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo y soltó las cuerdas que apresaban a Malfoy. Observó con cautela mientras Draco lentamente bajaba sus brazos y flexionaba sus manos. Los ojos de plata ardían como llamas al rojo vivo.

— Noble Gryffindor, mi culo. Ese ha sido el negocio más inescrupuloso que he visto. — Malfoy se alejó de la columna y caminó lentamente alrededor de Harry, que repentinamente sintió que había soltado a un muy hambriento e impredecible dragón.

Draco se detuvo detrás de Harry, que sintió un repentino escalofrío de temor. ¿Qué pasaría si Luna se había equivocado?

— Veo un pequeño problema, Potter — dijo Draco y Harry sintió el aliento caliente de Malfoy detrás de la oreja.

Harry encontró su voz con dificultad.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Tu camisa tiene demasiados malditos botones.

Las manos de Malfoy repentinamente se colocaron sobre los hombros de Harry y desgarró violentamente su camisa abriéndola, enviando los botones en cascada por el suelo. El cuerpo de Draco se presionó con fuerza contra la espalda de Harry y sus manos se deslizaron sobre el pecho de Potter en una caricia posesiva. Harry sintió los labios de Draco por debajo de su oreja mientras él inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de rendición.

— Acepto los términos, Potter — murmuró Draco.

Malfoy inesperadamente agarró a Harry y lo sacó de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Dormitorio — dijo Draco y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

— ¿Está terminado?

— Por supuesto. No esperabas que durmiera en el piso de mi casa, ¿verdad?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

— ¡Merlín no lo quiera!

* * *

><p>Como lo hemos venido haciendo desde hace dos años consecutivos queremos hacerles una cordial invitación a "La Gala del Dragón", donde celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio favorito y así rendirle un caluroso homenaje.<p>

La Gala se llevará a cabo desde el cinco al trece de junio.

Esperamos que puedan acompañarnos ya sea con actualizaciones o historias nuevas, solo les recordamos que la única regla de nuestro evento es que uno de los personajes principales sea obviamente Draco Malfoy, ya que él es el festejado y no podemos dejarlo afuera.  
>Les esperamos, en el perfil podrán encontrar el enlace al Foro del Dragón.<p>

Draco Malfoy Black  
>Administrador del Foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **h*t*t*p*s*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*f*i*c*t*i*o*n*.*n*e*t*/s/3448404/1/Draco-and-Harrys-Escort-Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

* * *

><p>El dormitorio de Draco no se parecía en nada al departamento rígido y blanco en Londres. Éste era todo de madera oscura, abundantes telas y lujosas comodidades. La cama con dosel era enorme, algo que Harry descubrió cuando Draco lo lanzó sobre ella y de inmediato se tumbó sobre él.<p>

El beso tan esperado fue pura felicidad. Harry sintió que la realidad escapaba hasta que Malfoy se levantó sobre sus brazos para mirarlo.

— Me gusta lo que le hiciste a mi pantalón, Potter. Ahora es tu turno.

Él agarró la varita de Harry y pasó los siguientes minutos cortando tranquilamente los vaqueros de Harry en una reproducción de la seducción realizada anteriormente por Harry. Él no se detuvo en los pantalones vaqueros, sin embargo. Cuando Harry estuvo desnudo de cintura para abajo, Draco lo miró con una sonrisa malvada y quiso alcanzarlo, pero Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy y le dio la vuelta.

Él inmovilizó las muñecas de Draco sobre la cama y sonrió al sorprendido Slytherin.

— Esta vez no — dijo Harry. — Ahora es mi turno.

Sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de Draco y exploró su torso suave y su vientre plano. Continuó la caricia sobre las caderas del rubio y los muslos, eliminando el último resquicio de la ropa de Draco en el proceso. Harry besó su camino de regreso por las largas piernas de Draco y acarició los rizos rubios por un momento antes de pasar su lengua por toda la suave pero dura erección de Malfoy.

Draco contuvo el aliento y Harry se rió ante la embriagadora sensación de poder. Se sentía malditamente bien tener al orgulloso Slytherin a su merced. Su boca se cerró completa y metódicamente sobre la erección de Draco, dándole leves golpecitos tortuosos que éste nunca había utilizado en Harry, usando las manos, los labios y la lengua.

Los jadeos entrecortados de Malfoy enviaban corrientes de placer hacia Harry de manera salvaje. Rápidamente dejó caer su mano mojada hacia abajo, acariciando los duros testículos de Malfoy antes de deslizarse más abajo. Draco se estremeció ante el contacto. Harry liberó a Draco y se trasladó hacia arriba. Tanteó la apertura con su palpitante miembro mientras agarraba la erección de Draco en su mano otra vez.

— Espera, Harry — Draco comenzó.

— Shhhh, relájate — murmuró Harry contra la boca de Draco.

— No me hagas callar. Los Malfoy no se callan — comentó Draco, pero Harry lo sintió relajarse.

— Los Malfoy necesitan aprender cuándo deben quedarse tranquilos — dijo Harry y gimió de placer cuando entró en Draco con un empuje cuidadoso. Malfoy jadeó y Harry lo besó largamente mientras empezaba a moverse. Draco se movió y apretó los puños apretados sobre las sábanas, casi arrancándolas de la cama. Harry empujó al compás de los movimientos de su mano hasta que, increíblemente llegaron al clímax en el mismo instante. La sensación de los estremecimientos de Draco vibró a través de su propio cuerpo. Harry se desplomó sobre el pecho de Malfoy, húmedo de sudor.

Después de que un largo momento pasó, Harry se retiró suavemente de Draco y se deslizó para yacer a su lado. Miró a los enigmáticos ojos grises de Draco con una sonrisa malvada.

— Me va a tomar algún tiempo acostumbrarme a este nuevo y agresivo Potter — dijo Draco seriamente. — No es que me queje — Harry sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y la mano de Draco se estiró para acariciar su rostro. — ¿Ruborizado otra vez?

— Esto no debería haber pasado — dijo Harry tristemente. — Tú y yo, quiero decir.

— ¿En serio? Creo que era inevitable — respondió Draco. Harry arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, tú eres el elegido, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y yo soy prácticamente perfecto. ¿Quién es lo suficientemente bueno para nosotros?

Harry tuvo que reír.

— Tu lógica es deliciosamente retorcida.

— Sabes que es la verdad.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

— ¿Harry Potter admitió que tengo razón? Este es un día trascendental.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? — Preguntó Harry y los ojos plateados de Draco brillaron.

— Se me ocurren un par de cosas.

— Además de eso — dijo Harry secamente.

— Me refería a terminar la biblioteca. Honestamente, Potter, tienes que sacar tu mente de la cuneta en ocasiones — Sonrió al ver la expresión de Harry. — Sin embargo, podríamos tomar un baño, en primer lugar.

— Oh no, tu agua de baño podría cocinar a una langosta. Prefiero salir con la piel intacta.

— Está bien, hare que se enfríe un poco para que no se estropee tu piel delicada. Pensé que los Gryffindor eran valientes.

— La valentía no incluye el suicidio por agua caliente.

Al final, el baño tomó mucho más tiempo de lo previsto y el agua tuvo que ser calentada dos veces. Ambos estaban cansados y hambrientos cuando se dirigieron a la cocina vestidos con dos gruesas batas de Draco.

— Otra ventaja que los muggles tienen sobre los magos — comentó Harry mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la pequeña cocina y observaba a Malfoy ingresar en la enorme despensa. — La Pizza a domicilio.

Draco lo ignoró, como solía hacer cuando Harry hacia alguna referencia muggle, y Harry rápidamente dejó de visualizar la pizza cuando Draco preparó vieiras braseadas y cangrejo fettuccini. El Slytherin era un puto genio en la cocina.

— Tengo algo que mostrarte — dijo Draco más tarde por encima de su vaso de Burdeos. — Aunque lo más probable es que lo lamente.

— Eso suena serio.

Draco suspiró.

— Probablemente nunca te veré otra vez una vez que te revele esto — Él se puso de pie e hizo una seña a Harry para que lo siguiera. Salieron de la cocina y regresaron al salón. Draco agarró su varita de la esquina con una sugerente mirada a Harry, que negó con la cabeza con perplejidad. _¿Qué podría causar que dejara a Draco, ahora? _

Malfoy estaba en el centro de la habitación y lanzó unos cuantos hechizos. Una gran sección del piso se separó y se trasladó hacia un lado, revelando una abertura.

— No estoy seguro de por qué la Orden no vació esto antes de que el Ministerio incendiara la casa. Ellos sabían que estaba aquí. Posteriormente, deben haber asumido que fue destruido. Estaba, sin embargo, protegida con varios hechizos y sobrevivió intacta.

Harry recordó que Arthur Weasley reveló la ubicación de la habitación de los Malfoy llena de _"Objetos Oscuros"_. Era posible que la Orden del Fénix nunca se lo mencionara al Ministerio. Harry de repente no quería ver lo que Draco quería mostrarle. Él preferiría no saber algún secreto oscuro si el conocimiento le arrebataba la felicidad que tan recientemente había descubierto.

— Draco… espera.

Malfoy ya estaba bajando por la mitad de la escalera.

— No hay ayuda para esto, Potter. Vamos — La luz se encendió en la habitación y Harry se tragó su inquietud.

Bajó las escaleras. En la parte inferior, se paró al lado de Draco, quien hizo un gesto hacia una pared enorme llena de libros. Un escritorio grande y negro se encontraba delante de las estanterías, repletas con rollos de papel y pergaminos.

— La Biblioteca privada de mi padre. Puede que aquí encuentres la solución a tu obsesivo problema de aparición. Mi padre incluso pudo haber escrito notas sobre el tema… no he leído ninguno de ellos. — Un destello de dolor cruzó su rostro y Harry se dio cuenta que Lupin había tenido razón. Harry perdió unos padres que nunca había conocido realmente. Mientras que Malfoy perdió a las personas que le habían leído cuentos, que habían sanado sus rodillas lastimadas, que lo habían metido en la cama, que celebraron sus cumpleaños y con quienes compartió su vida. Su pérdida fue muy superior a la de Harry.

Él agarró el hombro de Draco confortándolo y luego lo miró con confusión.

— ¿Por qué haría esto que te dejara?

— ¿Estás bromeando? En el momento que te sientes en esa mesa y empieces a leer, no te volveré a ver hasta que venga aquí y te lleve al piso de arriba.

Harry sonrió, aliviado.

— Eso no debería ser un problema para ti — dijo con malicia. Draco lo miró de reojo.

— Supongo que no.

Harry dio un paso hacia el escritorio, pero Malfoy le detuvo colocando un brazo sobre su pecho.

— Oh no, no esta noche. Pasaste bostezando durante toda mi excelente cena. Puedes levantarte muy temprano en la mañana y correr hasta aquí abajo para leer hasta que tus ojos se crucen. Ahora mismo, vamos a regresar a la cama.

Harry suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón. Él casi no había dormido en el departamento de Draco en Londres. La idea de subir y dormir en la confortable cama de Malfoy, envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de Draco tenía una seducción particular. Se giró y se detuvo al pie de los escalones para mirar por encima de su hombro.

— ¿No vas a venir? — preguntó esperanzado.

Draco sonrió y apagó las luces.

Estaban subiendo por la escalera principal, cuando una lechuza revoloteó por la puerta aún abierta. Draco la cerró de golpe con un hechizo al descuido mientras Harry agarraba el mensaje de la pata del ave.

Draco lo miró con dureza cuando la sangre abandonó el rostro de Harry.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Los libros tendrán que esperar. — Harry le entregó el mensaje a Draco. — Hermione y Ron quieren una escolta a Londres.

Draco resopló.

— ¿Granger necesita una escolta? La maravillosa bruja debería ser capaz de manejar cualquier cosa que nosotros podamos.

— Creo que ella sólo quiere verme. Ha sido... maldita sea, más de seis meses — Harry fue asaltado por la culpa. Él no había pensado mucho en sus amigos desde que se había asociado con Malfoy.

— Bueno, siéntete en libertad de ir solo. Yo no soy especialmente un aficionado de tus esbirros y te evitará estar dando cualquier... explicación incómoda.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— Ellos no son mis _"esbirros"_ y voy a tener que decirles al final.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Draco con suavidad.

— ¡No guardo secretos a mis amigos!

Draco rodó los ojos y murmuró algo acerca de _"Gryffindor idiotas"_ en su camino hasta la escalera. Harry suspiró y se preguntó si su vida nunca sería aburrida. Por supuesto que no, siempre y cuando Draco Malfoy estuviera en ella, en todo caso.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTA DE LA AUTORA:<span>** Yo tenía la intención de poner fin a esta historia, pero parece que ha evolucionado hasta convertirse en una trilogía, ya que me muero por ver la reacción de Ron y Hermione a esta relación.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AVANCE DE LA TERCERA PARTE: <span>**

Harry se recostó contra el calor agradable y pensó en levantarse, pero el sueño era demasiado tentador. Una mano se deslizó lánguidamente de su hombro sobre su bíceps, bajando por su antebrazo y largos dedos se enlazaron con los suyos. La mano de Harry se levantó para acurrucarse debajo de la barbilla y sintió un pulgar recorriendo lentamente el borde de su mandíbula.

Sonrió de alegría y jaló la mano hacia sus labios para presionar un beso en los nudillos tomando conciencia del hecho de que no era un sueño, al momento que un par de labios se presionaron en su cuello, seguido por unos dientes raspando su piel suavemente y una lengua húmeda realizando movimientos burlescos.

— ¿Vas a despertarme así todos los días? — Harry preguntó esperanzado.

— Malfoy — dijo ella de manera inexpresiva. — Bienvenido.

Él sonrió, cuando ella logró hacer que la palabra significara exactamente lo contrario.

— Granger — le respondió en el mismo tono.

— Es Weasley ahora — le corrigió.

— ¿Sin guión? — Draco preguntó con una ceja levantada. — Siempre me pareciste del tipo de separar las sílabas.

Hermione miró a Harry.

— ¿Qué es peor? ¿Luchar contra Voldemort o trabajar con Malfoy?

— ¿Qué es peor, Potter? — preguntó Draco.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTA DEL GRUPO DE TRADUCCIÓN:<span>** Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado en este hermoso viaje que hicimos junto a Draco y Harry y que fue todo gracias a Cheryl Dyson por escribirlo para que lo disfrutemos esperamos verlos en la tercera parte de este fic que estará publicada muy pronto...

Nos vemos muy pronto

Grupo de Traducción Las Lagrimas del Fenix


End file.
